Misunderstanding of the Heart
by AldabaranFox
Summary: After an incident compromises Kagome's safety, Inuyasha purposely angers the miko into going home for her own good. Why are feelings so hard to admit on both sides? Kagome feels unwanted- Inuyasha feels guilty and alone. Can they reconcile and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D **

**First time in writing a fic for Inuyasha! Yay! Having watched all the anime and read most of the manga I've really wanted to for a while now…but I was worried about keeping the characters in character! I hope I did! :/ Listening to some of the soundtrack helped though!  
**

**Anyways- I was ill when I wrote this (still am) with a bad cold and throat infection. I blame my recent trip to the Isle of Wight for Biology Field Work. Where it rained. And some Purple Topshell Snails were very uncooperative throughout my coursework. No matter- I hope this makes some sense :D**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Back Home Again**

_(Modern Day Tokyo)_

Kagome paused at the top of the stairs to her family's shrine; her school bag in one hand. Glancing behind her, she saw the city spread out before her, the hustle and bustle muted and sunlight glinting off of glass windows of the skyscrapers. A light breeze caught her raven hair and teased it gently; the rippling tresses floated tantalisingly over her shoulder. Behind the city, the sun was beginning to wane, as afternoon shifted to early evening. Fluffy, lazy clouds crawled across the azure sky as a lone bird wheeled overhead, wings outstretched, gliding silently.

The beautiful scene was calming and she smiled, glad to be home after a tiring day. Her head ached slightly and her bag bulged with work she would have to catch up with over the weekend.

Tucking an unruly strand of hair behind her ear, Kagome breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smells of home. She could hear the leaves of Goshinbuko, the Tree of Ages rustling behind her. The tree that connected her to the Feudal Era. The tree that linked her to _him_.

"Hey Kagome?" her mother's voice was calling her from the house.

Kagome turned and saw her mother standing in the doorway, head titled to the side, questioning. "Is everything alright dear?" her mother asked as Kagome climbed the final step and began walking towards the house.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome smiled, slipping off her shoes and putting down her bag. Grabbing her slippers, she followed her mother into the kitchen where saucepans were already simmering: dinner was nearly ready.

"How was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, stirring one of the saucepans and adjusting the stove setting. She placed the lid of the pan back on, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Alright, I guess," Kagome replied, sinking into one of the chairs at the dining table, watching her mum cook. "It takes a little while to settle back into the routine of things. But the girls are all so nice they took notes for me and everything," she held up her bulging bag as evidence.

"That's kind of them," Mrs Higurashi smiled, stirring the pan. "After all, I'm not sure what illness they're expecting you next to suffer from!"

"Well, I intend to stay at school a little longer this time, longer than I have in a while," Kagome said decidedly. "I've missed so much work that I have no idea where I am in class. It's so frustrating!"

"But what about Inuyasha and the others? Aren't you needed in the Feudal Era?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed, "I'm seen as a liability over there. Inuyasha made that very clear." She crossed her arms on the table, resting her chin dejectedly on them.

Her mother raised an eyebrow but chose not to question any further. She knew better than to question the relationship between the hot tempered half demon from the past and her daughter. She drained the soft noodles over the sink and set them to rest on the side. "Souta will be home soon Kagome," she said suddenly as she rummaged in the draws for glasses and bowls.

"Souta? What's he doing out at this time?" Kagome asked, coming out of her reverie and checking the clock on the wall.

"He went out for a walk with Naoki and Cho," her mother replied, "help me put this on the table, they'll be back soon. Oh- and call Grandpa- he's busy in the shrine," Mrs Higurashi replied.

"Right. I'll go find him," Kagome said, placing the dish on the table, before leaving the kitchen.

Her mother shook her head lovingly, "Dear, dear Kagome."

* * *

"Grandpa?" Kagome called as she entered the shrine, feet padding quietly on the wooden floor. Entering the store room she found the old man muttering to himself and examining an old artefact.

"Oh Kagome," he said brightly straightening. He held out an old book. "You'd never guess what I've found; this is from the Heian Period! It's priceless and in such good condition!" He wiped it carefully with his sleeve, sending dust everywhere.

Kagome sneezed, waving an arm to clear the thick grime that had covered the old volume. "I'm sure it is. Mum called dinner, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, let me put it away," Grandpa Higurashi said, placing the book back. Having made sure the book was secured in its guild box, the two Higurashi's left the shrine, descending the steps back into the yard, walking towards the house.

"How is school going? I'm glad you've given me some more time to think up illness," her grandpa chortled as they went. "I was running out of credible ones!"

"Grandpa you ran out of credible ones a long time ago," Kagome commented lightly. "And don't worry, you won't need to think up any more for a good while yet."

"Oh, then, if you're sure," Grandpa Higurashi muttered. "I had a really good one prepared too."

"Hey sis!" Souta's voice rang out clearly from the house.

Kagome turned and saw her younger brother running towards her, his friend Naoki just behind him. "Souta, you're just in time for dinner," she announced. "And your friend," she studied the two young boys. "But I thought mum mentioned two?"

"Cho, come one!" Naoki called, bending down slightly and clapping his hands.

There was a short bark and a small white ball of fur appeared before them, tail wagging vigorously.

Kagome stared confused. "Souta?"

Souta scooped up the excited puppy, which wriggled in his arms, licking his face enthusiastically. "This is Cho," he beamed at Kagome. "He's a Kishu Inu and he's Naoki's, but Naoki is going away for a week so mum said we could look after him!"

Kagome smiled and scratched behind Cho's small, pointed ears. "He's so cute!" she said. Cho growled contentedly at her touch, pushing his head against her fingers. Those familiar white pointy ears twitched with anticipation. They reminded her of…Suddenly, Kagome withdrew her hand from the exuberant puppy and glancing over the two boys' heads saw the building, which housed the Bone Eater's Well.

_Inuyasha…what did I do wrong?_

"Kagome? Hello Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked back at her brother, her daydream bubble burst.

"Didn't you say it was dinner time?" Souta asked. "We're starved!"

Kagome laughed. "I'm not surprised, looking after this little one I'm sure you're both worn out! Come on," she led the way back to the house. "Just make sure he doesn't eat Boyo!"

* * *

After dinner and having finished the washing up, Kagome went up to her room, the pleasant evening sunshine streaming through her bedroom window. Glancing out of it, she saw the washing flapping on the line that her mother had put out earlier. Most of the clothes were hers, dirtied and torn from her adventures.

Grabbing one of the books from her bag, she took out her pencil case and began studying the first page of the textbook. However, the words seemed to slip out of her grasp as she struggled to concentrate. Sighing with frustration, she threw the textbook away and pulled out a second.

"Maybe some Geography will be easier," she said out loud, her pen poised over the page of her notebook.

The pen stayed stationary in the air for a few minutes.

"No I just don't get it!" Kagome leaned back in her chair, throwing her pen down gloomily. "I've missed so much and am just too far behind. I must seem so stupid compared to everyone else. How am I meant to get a decent start in life when my schooling is going down the drain?"

Massaging her temples she rose from her chair and walked over to the window again. Resting her forehead against the cool glass she stared out, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular. Suddenly something caught her attention, hovering just above the tree line.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome slid open the window quickly, rubbing her eyes vigorously with one hand, blinking furiously to try and see more clearly. However, by the time she looked again, the apparition had gone. For that was all it had been: a figment of her imagination.

"C'mon Kagome, just forget it. He's come back for me before; he's probably just waiting for the right time…" Kagome muttered to herself. "Yeah, that's what I thought three days ago."

She sighed as she flopped down onto her head, revelling in the soft touch of her pillow and duvet. It made such a difference not having to sleep outside on hard, cold ground.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" she said suddenly, sitting upright. "He's so…argh…dense!" she fumed, the pent up frustration that had building since she had come back from the Feudal Era released. "How could he?!"

* * *

**What did Inuyasha really do? He never really got to stand up for himself? How come he upset Kagome? That will hopefully be answered in the next chapter, if you all enjoyed it that is :D I hope you did.**

**Please review and comment- I love hearing what you thought :D **

**Thank you!**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I lost the files for this story and recently found them. Then work and Christmas decided to overload my system. But anyway- the story is now continuing and I have a lot of the future chapters already mapped out so updates might come a little faster hopefully!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**And no matter what I do the title won't go in the middle of the page...grrr...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Harsh Words**

**(**_In the Feudal Era)_

There was a heavy sigh, the sort of sigh accompanied by wistful staring into space and a forlorn facial expression.

A white ear twitched.

Then another heartfelt sigh and the dropping of a chin into a upturned palm.

Both ears twitched.

"Stop sighing why don't you!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, glaring at the monk, demon hunter and fox demon, clamping a hand over the fox kit's mouth as a third sigh was about to be issued.

"But Inuyasha," Shippo moaned dolefully. "When is Kagome coming back?"

Inuyasha hit the fox cub over the head, sending him scurrying over to Sango for safety, clutching his sore head. Sango glared at the Half Demon, gathering the angrily muttering fox into her lap.

"Shippo's right Inuyasha. Kagome's been gone for days, why haven't you gone to fetch her back yet?" The Demon Huntress asked, Miroku nodding sagely in agreement

Inuyasha scowled more deeply. "Keh, it's not my fault if the wench can't deal life here. She's better off where she belongs," he folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

All four friends were sitting on a grassy hill over looking Kaede's village. It had been three days since Inuyasha's words had sent Kagome over the edge and into the well back to her own time. Since then there had been no sign or word from her. Three members of the group were starting to grow tired of waiting.

"She doesn't have any of her…exams," Miroku spoke the word delicately, unused to the term. "So she's perfectly free to be here with us continuing our quest for the Sacred Jewel and Naraku. Oh how I miss Lady Kagome…her peaceful presence, her beautiful looks- ow! Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as Sango's hand found his cheek rather hard.

Sango frowned at the monk's lecherous tendencies. "I miss our talks," she announced. "It's so good having another girl on the team."

"I miss the wonderful food Kagome brings back from the future!" Shippo piped up; bold enough now to sit by himself without fear of Inuyasha's wrath. "All those sweets and the ramen!" he licked his lips hopefully.

"It's all your fault she's gone!" Sango added. "If you hadn't said all those things to her, Kagome wouldn't have left. And now we're all just sitting here doing…nothing." She sighed.

"Yeah Inuyasha, all your fault!" Shippo stuck his tongue out at the Hanyou who brandished his fist threateningly at the fox cub. Shippo promptly ducked back out of sight.

"Admit it Inuyasha- you're missing her just as much as we all are. So do everybody a favour and go get her back," Miroku reasoned.

"Stop it all of you!" Inuyasha growled, ears flattening against his silver hair. He stubbornly refused to comment on the matter. "I'm fed up of hearing about her! Kagome this, Kagome that! Why won't everyone just leave me alone?" He jumped to his feet.

"Inuyasha, where are-" Sango started just as Inuyasha leapt away, bounding down the hill. They watched his progress through the village before he disappeared into the forest, clearing the ground with ease.

"Just leave him Sango," Miroku said calmly, adjusting the position of his staff as he leant against his shoulder. "Inuyasha probably has a lot to think about. I'm sure he'll fetch her when he's ready."

Sango did not look to sure. "But-"

"Dearest Sango, if Inuyasha has done anything, he's given us the opportunity," Miroku explained.

"Opportunity for what-" Sango began before closing her eyes with impatience and long drawn-out suffering, "Miroku!" she ground out, slapping the perverted monk as he leant towards her. "Will you never learn hentai!"

Miroku sat back, a pink hand print on his right cheek. "It was worth a shot," he shrugged at the sceptical Shippo, who rolled his eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest, feeling the wind whipping his long silver hair back, his feet easily finding a path through the overgrown trees and brambles that would have ensnared a mere human. Gracefully leaping from branch to branch he finally settled on one he liked the look of, leaning his back comfortably against the trunk of the tree, head tilted back, gazing up at the canopy above.

"Damn them," he muttered. "None of them know what they're talking about!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to let out a sigh. He thought back to the event, three days ago now, which had resulted in Kagome leaving them. Leaving him…

"It's her fault! Why can't she learn not to be so vulnerable and then I wouldn't have to worry about her all the time," he fumed, pounding his fist against the large tree bough. _I get so worried…it prevents _me _from concentrating!_

**

* * *

**

***Flashback***

"Inuyasha are we nearly there yet?" Shippo moaned, slumped in the basket at the front of Kagome's bicycle, fanning himself.

The weather was sweltering; it was the middle of summer and the group were exhausted. They were passing through a mountainous area on the return journey to Kaede's village; the path was rocky with a steep drop on one side and vertical climb on the other. There was hardly a breath of air in the quiet region and tempers were fraying.

"We'll get there when we get there! Just be patient!" Inuyasha growled back irritably from the front of the group, frowning at the kitsune, Miroku trying to placate the hot tempered half demon, whilst not laughing at the irony of the comment.

Kagome pushed her bicycle along, trying to ignore the bickering between the two demons. It was just too hot to argue and besides…her mind was preoccupied with other things. Such as the future…the end of their journey. She lifted out the sacred jewel fragment they had collected from around her neck and studied it, rolling it over between her fingers. There were not many more shards to collect before the jewel was complete again.

"Then what?" Kagome muttered to herself. "Do I just leave the Feudal Era? I suppose after that there's not much else for me to do here…" she sighed, closing her fingers around the jewel. _Will anyone want me to remain here? _She looked up at the red-clothed back and silver hair of the Inu Hanyou who had been recently playing on her mind. A lot. Did he even want her to stay?

"Sorry Kagome did you say something?" Sango asked, glancing at the young miko questioningly.

Kagome quickly waved a hand dismissively. "Eh? N-no!" She stuttered, hurriedly smiling at her demon hunter friend. Sango smiled back encouragingly and continued walking in silence. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, her heart pounding at the thought of being overheard. Her fingers twisting the chain the jewel hung from around her neck

*

High above the group, on silent wings, hovered a black feathered, enormous bird. A cruel curved beak snapped hungrily at the air as it soared on air currents, large wings extended. Large hook shaped talons extended from black feathery legs, ready to pounce. Sharp, intelligent eyes scanned the cliffs and paths beneath it for any sign of potential prey. Then its forehead glinted pink for a fraction of a second as the sun glinted.

Red eyes suddenly snapped down, focusing on a small group beneath, crawling along one of the paths. In the same sunlight, something flashed far below in the centre of the group. With a simple shift of its wings, the demon bird was diving, straight down towards the group, talons extended.

*

Inuyasha paused as they walked along the path, sniffing the air, a hand resting casually on Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to draw the sword at a second's notice. He frowned, still wary.

"Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" Miroku asked as the rest of them stopped, watching him carefully.

Inuyasha's ears twitched but he finally shook his head. "No, whatever it is, it's gone now. Just keep your eyes open okay?" he warned them as they continued, more alert as they went. Sango fingered the strap of her Hiratsu fastened on her back.

Kagome had not really paid attention to what Inuyasha had said, still stuck in her gloomy thoughts. _I don't even know if he wants me stay…_ she sighed, the bike wheels bumping on a stone in the path. _I'm just some useless shard detector…like a worker who's contract is terminated…just thrown out…_

"There it is again!" Inuyasha growled. The scent had been irritating him for the last few minutes and had suddenly grown stronger. It reeked of carrion and death, blood and human remains. His nose protested at the vile stench. Eyes flicking around, he struggled to pinpoint the origin of the smell.

"I can sense something too," Miroku informed him, gauging Inuyasha's impatience as they walked. "Whatever it is, it's dangerous."

Inuyasha grunted an agreement and was just about to say something when he whipped around, Tetsusaiga drawn in a flash. He was just in time to see a colossal black shape descend from the sky, claws outstretched.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping towards Kagome and pushing her sideways, standing directly in the path of the bird.

A strong wing buffeted him sideways into the cliff wall, sending Sango and Miroku to the floor as the bird reached out and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, the miko stunned out of her thoughts as she was tugged sharply into the sky with a scream of "Inuyasha!" the bike dropping to the ground with a clang.

"KAGOME!"

***End Flashback***

* * *

Inuyasha shivered on his branch, though the day was warm, at the memory. He could still remember how his heart had plummeted painfully into his stomach at the sight of Kagome being wrenched away like that, could still hear the sound of her desperate scream as the bird had flapped its wings and carried her off, still see the fear written clearly on her face.

He sighed, running a hand over his face and then into his hair. Even now, three days after and knowing Kagome was safe made him feel ill. Why had she not been paying attention? _It's not like this place is safe for her to just daydream in! The wench carries the sacred jewel shards!_

Inuyasha could not understand why his heart had done what it had. All he knew that it had clenched so hard upon seeing Kagome ripped away from them that he had felt physically sick. No sword or demon-inflicted wound had hurt that much in as long as he could remember.

"It's because of the jewel…I was worried about losing the jewel," he said to himself slowly. Yeah, that was a good enough reason. A _safe_ enough reason. But not the real reason.

* * *

***Flashback Again***

His heart beating wildly, Inuyasha reacted almost without thought. As Kagome was lifted into the air, he leapt after her, crouching low before springing upwards. He barely heard Sango's sharp call of "Kilala!" or Miroku releasing his spells. All that mattered was the face his eyes were centered on, full of terror.

Kagome flinched in pain as the talons drove deeper into her shoulders as the bird above her flapped enormous wings, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her feet dangling, she refused to look down, her stomach unable to tolerate the huge drop below her. _I'm going to be a buzzard's lunch!_

Then a roar of rage echoed from beneath her and glancing down, despite her stomach's protests she saw a red and silver blur soaring towards her, demon sword outstretched.

"Inuyasha!"

He was almost there, so close he could make out the deep brown of her eyes as he flew towards her, whole body tensed. One hand stretched out towards her as she reached back for him, tears slipping from her cheeks, blown away in the rush of air. Their hands were so close, fingertips straining to meet each other. Just as Inuyasha made to close his hand around hers, the bird beat its wings hard, pulling Kagome away from him once more.

"Kagome!"

Losing momentum, Inuyasha felt himself beginning to fall again, groaning inwardly with frustration and despair. He would never catch up if he had to start again. Speeding towards the ground far below he felt something catch the back of his red robe as he fell, stopping his descent suddenly. Looking around in bewilderment, he saw Miroku and Sango seated atop Kilala, the giant demon cat transformed into the familiar fighting form.

Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's arm, heaving him onto Kilala's back. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha nodded. "I'm fine, but concentrate on getting Kagome back!"

"Right," Sango agreed, urging Kilala higher as the three soared towards the Carrion bird and Kagome.

-

High above, still caught in the bird's talons, Kagome began to thrash around, "Let me go you big beast!" she yelled, beating the feet with a bare hands. It was as effective as throwing feathers at a wall, the bird simply ignored her.

"Inuyasha will get you!" Kagome threatened angrily. "You better let me go now!" The bird jostled her as it flapped again, Kagome's rants falling on deaf ears.

-

"Are you close enough Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Kilala soared above the giant bird. They were now positioned above it after it had levelled out after its steep ascent.

"This is plenty close enough," Inuyasha said, "You deal with the bird, I'll go get Kagome!" he said as he leapt from Kilala's back, falling down, straight at the bird and Kagome.

He had arranged it so he would drop right beside them. Tetsusaiga ready, he plummeted down. Just as he drew level with Kagome, he slashed out with Tetsusaiga, severing the bird's foot from its body, catching Kagome and bringing her roughly towards his body as the bird screamed in agony, wheeling away with one less foot. The two continued to fall, Inuyasha holding Kagome tightly to his chest.

Kagome felt the air rushing passed them as they fell and tug her fists into the red material of Inuyasha's haori, head buried in his shoulder. He could feel her chest heaving with exertion and she trembled. He tightened his grip on her, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Just as they reached the cliff top, which took only took a matter of seconds; Inuyasha thrust Tetsusaiga into the cliff wall, slowing their descent rapidly as the sword dug deep into the rock. By the time they had reached their original path again, Inuyasha could gently drop down to ground level, setting Kagome lightly down. In reality, his whole recapture of her had taken under a minute.

Above him, the victorious cry of Kilala echoed around the cliffs as the demon cat descended, Miroku and Sango grinning. Sango held a small pink crystal between her thumb and index finger, proudly displaying it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha prised Kagome away from him to study her, sniffing anxiously as the smell of her blood hit his sensitive nose. His fingers skimmed her shoulders where he could see the puncture wounds from the bird's talons.

"You're hurt," he said gruffly. "Shippo, get Kagome's medical supplies." His instructions were brusque towards the fox demon, who had waited anxiously with Kagome's bike, watching the battle unfold from below. The small fox nodded quickly and plucked it from Kagome's yellow bag, handing it to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine Inuyasha, really," Kagome said, brushing his hands away from her sore shoulders. "Nothing an aspirin won't solve."

Inuyasha growled, "You'll get those properly seen to, no as-par-in," he said.

"Kagome sit down and we can treat your wounds," Sango said gently, indicating to a large boulder as Inuyasha rooted around in her medical supplies. "And I think I'll do that," Sango said, taking the supplies off of Inuyasha. Goodness knows if the Hanyou knew what to do with them and anyway, treating the bleeding would most likely involve loosening Kagome's shirt, which would definitely not be appropriate in front of either of the two men. Did Shippo count? Sango wasn't too bothered.

Waving Inuyasha and Miroku away, Sango set about wrapping Kagome's small wounds in the mountainous supply of bandages the miko had brought with her from her era. Kagome seemed more responsive now, talking to Sango.

Irritated Inuyasha moved away, followed by Miroku dragging Shippo and Kagome's bicycle. Miroku could almost feel the anger and frustration boiling off of the Hanyou in giant waves.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" Miroku queried.

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his side. "Why can't she be more careful? She could have been badly hurt, or worse killed because she wasn't paying attention! If we hadn't had been there…" he trailed off.

Miroku laid a consoling hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, which to his surprise was trembling with barely contained anger. "But she is fine Inuyasha, we were luck-"

"No! Don't tell me we were 'lucky' this time!" Inuyasha growled, dislodging Miroku's hand from his shoulder. "If she can't pay attention she shouldn't be here at all, she's a liability that we can't afford!"

Inuyasha and Miroku froze as a gasp reached their ears. Sango had finished dressing Kagome's shoulders and the two had approached the men, only to overhear what was being said. Particularly Inuyasha's words.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Did you-"

"Yes!" Inuyasha snapped. "You don't seem to understand how dangerous it is here and you just daydream away, forgetting that there are demons out there! Demons that can kill you!"

"I know that Inuyasha," Kagome argued. "I just-"

"You weren't thinking! I don't want you here if you won't even look after yourself! It's just us having to get you all the time because you're just not aware of anything!" Inuyasha voice was rising.

Even Miroku now was getting slightly edgy. "Inuyasha calm down, none of this is helping the situation," he reasoned. It would only serve in dividing the group.

However, his words came a little late. "Maybe I don't want to be here with you!" Kagome shot back angrily.

"Good! Then go home! At least you can't mess anything up there!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome froze, whatever she had been about to say dying on her lips. Sango reacted angrily, moving forward to yell at Inuyasha but Kagome grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"She knows damn well I'm right," Inuyasha shot; folding his arms, seemingly smug he had the last word.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice very quiet and very controlled. "SIT BOY!"

The subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly before slamming him into the ground, a small crater forming at the force Kagome had exerted. Kagome stared at him coldly before turning to Sango. "May I borrow Kilala please?" she asked politely, eyes wavering slightly.

Sango, knowing what this meant only nodded sadly. Kilala seemed to understand and immediately fired up again, allowing Kagome to clamber onto her back. "Don't leave for too long," she said as Kilala launched herself into the air, taking Kagome with her.

Sango frowned at Inuyasha who was pulling himself up and dusting himself off. "Well done Inuyasha," she clapped sarcastically. "Look what you've done now." Muttering angrily under her breath she stalked off down the path in the direction of Kaede's village, Shippo skipping at her heels.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a disappointed shake of the head and exasperated sigh before following the demon slayer. Inuyasha simply snorted, rolling his shoulders. However, after Miroku had turned away, his expression had fallen from its previous smug look. His ears dropped slightly and he slowly walked after the others, folding his arms into his fire-rat robe.

***End Flashback***

* * *

Inuyasha thumped his head on the tree in irritation. Only _now_ looking back he realized he might have overreacted slightly…alright a bit…fine quite a lot he admitted, hand hanging loosely by his side. It wasn't his fault. Kagome just stirred such deep emotions in him he didn't know how to act around her. In anger and fear for her safety he had lashed out, insulting her and forcing her to leave.

He hadn't meant it. Not really. He was just too proud to take anything back.

He hit his head on the tree trunk again, causing the leaves above to shiver. And now everyone was talking about how much they missed Kagome and blaming it on him! Annoyingly, there would be no way to quiet those voices…unless he got Kagome back.

The answer had been staring at him all along. He did want Kagome back. He missed her, even their arguments that seemed to crop up at every point. He missed her kind words, smiles directed only at him, her understanding and acceptance of him.

"How could I be that stupid?" he growled to himself, standing up on the branch, easily balancing. He was going to get Kagome back!

**

* * *

**

**Hooray for Inuyasha! He's off to get Kagome back! I can guarantee now that it is not going to be as easy as you think. Sorry Inuyasha- try your best!**

**Thanks for reading- the updates will be coming faster now!**

**Please review :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews- I'm glad you're enjoying it! As my new plan of action has been established- updates will be a lot more regular- once a week-ish, school work allowing of course. Stupid school work **

**Anyway- please read on and enjoy! Bold Italics are Inuyasha's thoughts- as this is mostly his view on things and I wanted it separate to highlight this.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**C****hapter 3- Inuyasha's Unpleasant Surprise**

* * *

**(Feudal Era)**

Springing from his tree branch, Inuyasha hit the floor at a run, easily dodging low hanging branches, darting from tree to tree in his haste. Jumping down from the last tree he emerged into the clearing, the bone eater's well looming out of the tall grass and weeds surrounding it.

Inuyasha paused, eyeing the well. The well that connected their eras. The well that had led her to him. On the other side Kagome was waiting for him. She wouldn't come back on her own. Not after what he had said to her. His ears flattened in remembrance of the harsh words he had yelled at her, out of fear.

"Keh, now or never," he muttered and mind made up, Inuyasha leapt forwards and disappeared down the old well, feet first.

* * *

"Well, that didn't take as long as we feared it might," Miroku said pleasantly from his hiding spot.

"I can't believe you dragged me here to spy on him!" Sango hissed at the oblivious monk. After Inuyasha had left, Miroku had taken her to the site of the bone eater's well and the three of them, including Shippo, had waited behind a convenient shrubbery, in perfect view. If Inuyasha left, they would know.

"So now Kagome's coming back?" Shippo asked hopefully.

"If Inuyasha is successful in apologising, then yes Shippo," Miroku replied. "And now that he is gone…"

Slap.

"Was it _really_ worth it Miroku?" Shippo asked doubtfully.

Sango sighed, rising to her feet, brushing the dust from her clothes. "It makes no sense to wait here. I'm heading back to the village. Maybe I can get in some practise. You look as though you need the exercise monk."

Miroku frowned as Shippo poked his stomach. "I'll have you know I am fighting fit," he informed Sango as he followed her.

* * *

_**(Present Time)**_

Inuyasha emerged from the well and perched on the wooden edge. It was dark, the doors to the shrine containing the well were shut and light filtered through the gaps in the wood. Stepping down, Inuyasha slid the door open, blinking owlishly in the sunlight as he took in the familiar sight of Kagome's house and the Higurashi shrine. The Sacred Tree swayed lightly in the breeze, green leaves rustling. It was like it had never changed in all those years separating their eras.

Inuyasha could never get over the smells and sounds that assailed his sensitive ears and nose whenever he entered Kagome's world. Everything was loud. In the Feudal Era, things were much less complicated. There weren't all these confusing smells or even that many people. There were millions of people in Kagome's village, not that she really called it a village. They were like ants in a nest, crawling all over the place.

Deciding he would rather get the talk with Kagome over with, Inuyasha darted through the yard and towards the house, settling himself on the roof and creeping over to Kagome's window. He reached down to pull it open when he frowned. It was locked.

"Kagome's window is never locked!" Inuyasha muttered, sitting back on the roof below her window, eyebrows furrowed. Did that mean something significant? "Did that wench lock the window on purpose?" He had always been able to enter her room through the window.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the familiar delectable scent he knew so well. His frown returned when he realised it was faint. Kagome wasn't here. Was she at her…sch…ool? Inuyasha was unsure and that made him nervous. That place that _always _seemed to drag Kagome away from him, away from their important task of finding the jewel shards. _**I hate that place! **_Inuyasha decided. _**Is she alright? She isn't in danger is she? Damn this city for wrecking havoc with my senses! **_He cursed the city colourfully under his breath.

There! A brief rush of wind had brought the scent flooding back and it was growing stronger. _**That's her scent! Kagome you've gotta lot of explaining to do! **_ Running along the roof, he crouched beside the chimney, looking out to the entrance of the shrine. Sure enough, his heart lifting peculiarly in his chest, Kagome appeared at the top of the steps. Inuyasha made to leap down from the roof, run to her, _demand_ she come back with him…

Then Inuyasha froze and a growl formed in his throat, his shoulders tensing. Another person had appeared beside Kagome. Not someone he recognized as one of her silly, empty-headed girl friends. This was a male. Not her brother either. Ears swivelling, the growl rumbled down in his chest as he watched in frustration as Kagome approached her house.

That boy's smell was _all_ over Kagome. Inuyasha's growl intensified. It made his nose hurt. That awful smell of somebody else, covering Kagome's own unique scent. It just wasn't right!

"What's _he_ doing here? Surely he's not planning on staying? This is Kagome's house!" Inuyasha snarled under his breath. The male made no sign that he was leaving either. Their conversation floated up to him, further stoking his anger.

"It's so nice to see you well again Kagome-chan," the boy was saying pleasantly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face.

_**Huh! Talking to Kagome in such a familiar way.**_Inuyasha frowned. _**Why can't this drooling lover look where he's walking?!**_

"Yes Hojo," Kagome smiled back. "I've been feeling a lot better in the last few days. I don't think I've been at school for this long in a while!"

_**Hojo is it?! What's with her smile? I don't like it…**_

"I'll be happy to help you study for the upcoming test, you missed quite a bit during your last bout of illness," Hojo commented.

_**Yeah I bet you would…**_

"That's really kind of you Hojo. Come in. I'm not sure where Eri and the others are though, they said they'd meet us here," Kagome mused as she slid the door open to her house, calling "Mum I'm home!"

_**That's really kind of you Hojo**__**… **_Inuyasha repeated mockingly in a Kagome voice _**…makes me sick!**_Inuyasha felt his insides coiling. _**She never says anything to me like that! Why's he coming in?! What about me?!**_

"Did she find someone else that quickly?" Inuyasha said out loud, chin falling to rest on his drawn up knee.

He slid across the roof, he didn't care if he had to break Kagome's window to get in: he would just get her and leave. That's all that was needed. No fancy words: just grab and leave. He relished the idea of the stunned expression on this "Hojo's" face when he saw that this woman was already spoken for. Inuyasha paused suddenly. Did _he_ speak for Kagome? Had he subconsciously decided that she would be his? Of course, Kagome had various people pursuing her, that damn mangy-wolf for one. Inuyasha shivered. Hell would freeze over before heallowed Kagome to leave with that wolf Koga.

"Wait upstairs Hojo, I'll just get some snacks," he heard Kagome call from inside the house. Then he saw the boy enter Kagome's room, looking comfortable as though the surroundings were familiar to him. He even had the audacity to sit and wait on Kagome's bed! Inuyasha could feel the rumbling growl returning.

Inuyasha waited and watched Kagome enter her room, carrying a tray of glasses and what looked like food. Inuyasha thought it was food, he couldn't tell- foods from the future looked strange to him. Give him ramen any day and he would be content.

"Eri just rang to say they're caught in traffic," Kagome said to Hojo as they opened the books. "They promised they'll get here as soon as they can."

Hojo nodded, but Inuyasha could sense that the boy was quite pleased with how events were turning out. _**That's right- you get her alone bastard! No interruptions- I ought to…**_He pounded the tiles with a clenched fist, the resounding thump picked up by the two humans. He flattened himself to the tiles, hoping if Kagome did look out the window she wouldn't see him.

"What was that?" Hojo asked, staring at Kagome as she moved towards the window, looking out in puzzlement.

"I've no idea. I'm sure Buyo didn't get on the roof," Kagome answered, her hand hovering by the window latch. She tugged at it to open it and was herself equally surprised as Inuyasha had been, when she discovered it was locked. _"Mum must have locked it for some reason,"_ she wondered thoughtfully. She didn't bother to unlock it.

Underneath her window, Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as she retreated back into her bedroom to look over the text book Hojo had just opened. He didn't know whether to be thankful she hadn't seen him or frustrated that she hadn't looked hard enough.

Did this really mean that Kagome didn't want to be with him anymore? She had locked the window that he always entered her room through, had a new male friend and didn't even seem down that she wasn't with him! In fact it looked the complete opposite- Kagome looked happy in her room! _**Hell she's even laughing at what that damn Ho- whoever, just said! **_

Did all their time together mean that little? Inuyasha sat back on his haunches. Had Kagome just simply pushed their old life they had shared together (with their friends of course) aside to get on with her life in her real time? Inuyasha felt a stinging sense deep in his chest and it annoyed him. He couldn't quite place it, but something ached. Something ached every time he so much as _looked _at Kagome with that guy.

"I should rip him to shreds; a measly human like him has nothing on me!" He huffed to himself. "Kagome doesn't know what she's missing! Fine if she doesn't want to come back!"

Inuyasha hunched up on the roof, head sinking. Why did he have to win _this_ argument with Kagome of all arguments? Why had he forced her to leave? Damn, they could have argued about the weather for all he cared as long as she didn't leave…

There it was again! That damnable clenching feeling in his chest. Inuyasha shook his head fiercely, trying to rid himself of it. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart _and_ twisting his gut at the _same time. _

_**She's safe at least…**_Inuyasha realised, peeping back through the window. _**In her world there are no demons, half demons, or monsters. Nothing can harm her here. I won…**_However, his victory was bittersweet.

Slowly, a lingering glance over his shoulder at the raven haired girl, so oblivious to his presence, Inuyasha slipped off the roof, landing on the ground with a soft thump, missing Souta Higurashi by a fraction of a hair as the boy rounded the side of the house.

"Oh! It's you Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed before the Hanyou clamped a clawed hand over the excited boy's mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed, looking around wildly, hoping that no one else had heard Souta's cry. He couldn't afford Kagome coming out and busting him.

"Inuyasha!" Souta said again, a little more quietly this time. "What are you doing here? I'll go get-"

Inuyasha grabbed the back of the eager boy's jumper, holding him back. There was no way Souta was going to reveal he was here in the Present Time. Not when Kagome had so certainly decided she didn't need Inuyasha anymore.

"Don't bother," he said gruffly, yanking Souta back.

Souta looked confused. "Then why are you here Inuyasha? Have you come to fight demons? Have you come to fetch Kagome back?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and his amber eyes dimmed. "No kid. I haven't."

Souta looked surprised, the emotion blazing on his face. Inuyasha was instantly reminded of his sister; how her emotions appeared so honestly on her round face surrounded by black curls…Inuyasha shook his head, dispelling the image from his mind.

"Why not?" Souta demanded. "Why else would you be here?"

Inuyasha sighed. Such was the naivety of kids these days. No understanding of adult problems at all. "I shouldn't have come," he said at last, leaving Souta standing astonished by the house.

He was heading back to the well. Clearly there was nothing left for him here. Inuyasha could almost hear Kagome's laughter on the breath of wind that brushed past him, catching his long silver hair and tossing it around his face. Of course it was the wind's cruel joke.

"Inuyasha I don't understand!" Souta complained, running after his hero. "Kagome's been back days and you're not taking her back? But she's been waiting for you!"

Inuyasha pulled the door to the well open, hesitating for a moment and then shook his head. "Kagome looked happy enough. She doesn't want to come back."

Souta clenched his fists, frowning a little. He had seen Kagome's silent moping around the house. He had guessed something was up. Something that Inuyasha now wasn't admitting. He may be just a kid but he knew his own sister.

"Inuyasha- I'm going to go tell Kagome, she wants to see-"

Inuyasha caught the edge of Souta's jumper again, hauling the boy back to his side. He crouched down, looking the young Higurashi straight in the eye. "Don't tell her I was here!" he growled low to Souta, his voice tinged with desperation, shaking Souta by the shoulders gently.

Souta was taken aback by Inuyasha's change. "But-"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha stated again. "On your honour as a man?" he asked, holding out a clawed hand.

"Souta? Where are you? Souta what are you doing in there?" Kagome's voice floated towards them.

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of the voice he longed to hear but knew he had to leave, his ears picking up her footsteps and his heart flopped unpleasantly in his chest. "C'mon kid!" he encouraged. Any minute now Kagome could find him and _then_ he would have a lot of explaining to do. _**Crap, crap, crap, Kagome can't find me here!**_

Souta hesitated. Of course he wanted to prove to Inuyasha he was manly and not just some kid but at the same time… "On my honour as a man," he agreed, taking the proffered hand and shaking it solemnly.

"Our secret then. Keep it safe kid," Inuyasha said gruffly, saluting offhandedly before jumping up onto the side of the well. _**This is it…I'm really leaving…not ever coming back. It feels strange…not leaving with Kagome…**_he thought as he fell through the bone eater's well, back to his own time. _**Maybe it is for the best…**_

Souta ran forward glancing over the lip of the well. There was a blinding blue flash and Inuyasha was gone, back to his time.

"Souta?" Kagome was right outside.

Souta blanched and quickly ducked out of the well house, running straight into Kagome. He plastered a smile to his face. "Er, nothing sis! Just, er, just, looking for Cho! You haven't seen him have you?" he asked.

Kagome had appeared from the house and was walking towards the old shrine. "Did Cho fall down the well?" she asked worriedly.

"Erm, nope! I just thought he might have accidentally gotten in, but seems he hasn't!" Souta said with a rush. "I'll be in the house if you need me!" with that he sped off towards the house.

Kagome frowned slightly, her hand resting of the door frame, staring in at the well. Slowly, almost sub-consciously she approached the well, running her fingers over the worn, old wood. Blinking, she stepped back and up the stairs, turning back around again to look at it. "It's like I'm praying for something to happen…"

Eventually, Kagome slid the door closed, walking away from it, back towards the house. "I only wanted to find out what he wanted for dinner," she said, referring to Souta. "So why did he look so edgy?"

She sighed. "And another day gone," she realised, looking at the setting sun over the city. "C'mon Kagome you're hopeless," she chided herself, pulling herself together as she followed her brother back to the house. "Inuyasha's not coming back and that's that! So you better get used to it…"

* * *

**Awww that was close- too close, it's sad really. I know how it feels though. Oh well. Sorry for the angst, there will be romance ahead after some more misunderstandings. It's in the title after all.**

**Please review :D I love reading them and they are so encouraging! Thanks especially to Tigeresssa and inuyasha/kagomeforever:) because I can't reply to your reviews as your anonymous! I don't mind anonymous reviews either! Just knowing you wanted to is enough for me :)**

**Thanks!**

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews- and I'm sorry for the near encounter from the last chapter…it frustrated me as well! Here's the next one- which will focus more on Kagome's feelings. Her thoughts are in bold- only to make them stand out :) **

**Whilst writing this I was influenced a lot by the Inuyasha soundtrack- particularly the first part. Feel free to play Futari No Kimochi (youtube) because I think it goes well- it made it more realistic for me! Then later at Kagome's part Aika- or Sad Song. Just to help with the imagination :D**

**Disclaimer: I have a sneaky suspicion I left this out the last time…and the one before- but nothing has really changed so yeah… I honestly don't own Inuyasha. Fact!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4- Kagome's Dilemma**

_(Feudal Era)_

Leaping out of the bone eater's well, Inuyasha felt grass beneath his feet again, not concrete, as he crouched down, and he revelled in the feeling. The clean air filled his nose at once, sending peaceful waves over him as the faint cloying smells of Kagome's time were stripped away. And it was quiet too. It was never quiet when Kagome was around…

Inuyasha shook his head, silver hair flying as he forced himself to stop that train of thought. It was his problem he had sent Kagome back to her time. He had succeeded in protecting her. Succeeded in making sure Kagome would _always _be safe. That was all that really mattered. Wasn't it?

Running a hand through his long, silvery hair, ears flicking, Inuyasha sighed deeply, his head tipping back slowly so he was staring up at the sky. It was all set to be another beautiful summer's day. Fluffy white, early morning clouds had dissipated to reveal a clear azure sky above the line of trees, the sun beaming on the Warring States Era for once, causing Inuyasha to raise a red clad arm to shield his amber eyes.

_Kagome…_

Dropping his hand, he rubbed it tiredly across his forehead before setting off to the village, not in the mood to run, but more wearily traced his way back. The trees rustled clandestinely above him as he passed silently underneath until they opened out to reveal the village, with its wooden buildings and fields. Figures of men were already working.

***

Making his way through the village, Inuyasha neared Old Kaede's hut when a voice rang out, calling his name. He turned, gathering himself together. Things would be normal again as soon as he got on the road again in search of the jewel shards. That was all that was needed.

"Inuyasha!" It was Sango. Her boomerang was slung across her back and she was wearing her fighting gear, Kilala loping along beside her. Miroku followed behind her, staff in hand as Shippo clung to the monk's shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing their appearances. It looked as though both had been training whilst he was gone. "Are you ready to move out? We've rested enough here. If we want to beat Naraku we need to-"

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked interrupting him, glancing around Inuyasha to look inside the house.

"Did she not come back with you?" Miroku chimed in, arriving alongside the demon slayer and Hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the two humans before him, realizing what had happened: his previous train of though interrupted. "You were spying on me!" he accused, pointing a clawed finger at them, eliciting embarrassed faces from Miroku and Sango. It made sense- they had watched him go through the well to Kagome's time. Damn nosy humans! He might have figured.

"Inuyasha how could you say such a thing?" Miroku exclaimed quickly, placing his hand over his heart. "As a monk you should-"

"Save it Miroku," Inuyasha muttered, turning back to the house. He was in no mood to discuss anything that had happened on the other side of the well. It was to be forgotten, as quickly as possible.

"Inuyasha? What happened? Where _is _Kagome?" Sango enquired, picking up on the Hanyou's mood. Her heart began to sink as she noticed the drooping of the Hanyou's ears before an indifferent façade was pulled hastily into place, along with a blustering attitude.

Inuyasha snorted. "She decided to stay in her own world that's what," he rounded on the stunned pair. "Yeah, that's right; Kagome didn't _want _to come back. She'd much rather stay in her world with her new male friend then come and help us!"

Miroku and Sango exchanged stunned looks as Shippo's face fell.

"Did Kagome really say that?" Miroku said carefully.

Inuyasha shifted on the spot. "No," he huffed crossing his arms. "But I could tell it a mile off! I haven't seen her _that_ happy in I don't know how long!" His ears were twitching again. "And this damn ache in my chest won't stop!" he growled more to himself, massaging the sore spot.

"Maybe you saw wrong," Sango started.

"I saw what I saw!" Inuyasha countered candidly. "Just leave me alone!" with that he pushed past them, refusing to listen to their comments any more as he sped quickly through the village in his desperation to be alone. Feet barely skimming the ground, he was leaping away, searching for his comfortable tree where he usually perched high up and out of reach.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched the half demon disappear. Kilala let out a sad squeak and Sango picked up her demon cat, stroking her soft fur. She turned to face the monk who looked deep in thought. "Do you think it's true?" she asked hesitantly.

"Inuyasha looked very angry, but also upset," Miroku observed. "Whatever happened in Kagome's era has distressed him more than he'll ever admit to us, maybe even himself. But I cannot believe that Kagome would ever say something such as Inuyasha described."

Sango nodded affirmatively. "Kagome would never say anything like that! We're her friends! And she's our friend!"

"But what _did_ Inuyasha see?" Shippo pressed, voicing what all three were thinking.

Miroku sighed. "We'll just have to see how things pan out. I don't think this is the end but Inuyasha will not be heading to Kagome's era in the foreseeable future. Though Inuyasha feels keenly about Kagome…he fair admitted that himself."

"Why can't that strange well just allow us to go to Kagome's world?" Sango muttered frustratedly.

"I know dearest Sango, I know," Miroku comforted, his hand straying slightly from its position on her shoulder. Sango caught it with a glare. "Dearest Sango, you couldn't have possibly thought I would pull such a move during such a sombre time?" Miroku smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I wouldn't put it past you Miroku!" Sango frowned.

* * *

_(Present Day Tokyo)_

"And it's day four…or is it five?" Kagome sighed, from her position lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "And _still _Inuyasha's not come for me. He must be really mad this time." Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up, her elbows leaning on her knees whilst her chin rested lightly on her steepled fingers.

"Did I really hurt him that badly?" she wondered. "Or is he just fed up of me? I'm not like some can of food past its sell-by-date!" her tone became angry as she stood, hands clenched to her sides.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking?" she mused, anger fading away, as she walked towards the window, raising her hand to slide it open. The window refused to budge. Then Kagome remembered it had been locked. Fumbling slightly, she found the key on the windowsill and unlocked the window, sliding it easily open. Cool summer air rushed into the room, bringing with it the fragrant smell from the Sacred Tree.

Leaning on the windowsill, Kagome cocked her head to the side, listening to the rustling of the trees. **Can Inuyasha hear the rustling of trees where he is? Feel the soft grass? **Kagome thought.** Is he looking up at a perfect blue sky? **

_Kagome…_

Kagome started. For a second, no a fraction of that, she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha's voice. It had sounded like him, though soft and wistful almost, trailing on the wind. Her heart skittered about inside her chest as she leaned out of the window as far as she dared. "Inuyasha?" she called, willing there to be a reply. She waited and the seconds crawled past into minutes before she sighed. Her imagination. Again. Damn…

**My heart hurts just thinking about him**...she thought, resting her chin on her palms, supported by her elbows on the windowsill. It was true. Just the sight of Inuyasha in her mind's eye raised her heartbeat and sent butterflies trailing through her stomach. Not for anyone else had she ever felt such a strong feeling of love for.

**I love him? **Kagome questioned herself. **Well that's the only obvious thing here…** she realised bitterly. Nothing else but that seemed to make sense.

It had not been like that initially, she almost laughed. After she had first laid eyes on him, pinned to the tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow and their first few days together, the experience had resulted in her labelling him a royal jerk. How quickly that had changed when she had begun to understand and know the Hanyou better. There was his offhanded manner, quick temper and usual gruffness but also his care for her, the way he was always there to save her from the horrible demons the Feudal Era harboured. The way his strong arms made her feel safe when they embraced her. The way his eyes seemed to say things he never voiced.

Now back in her own time, no matter how Kagome tried to distract herself with school, friends, homework, her thoughts invariably led back to the Hanyou and her friends in the Feudal Era. She wondered how they were doing, where they all alright, where they arguing, eating enough, sleeping well…were they safe? On the trail of Naraku could hardly be described as safe.

**Does he even miss me? **She wondered, another sigh slipping from her. A single tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. Over the last few days she had kept the tears at bay, at least in front of her family, keeping up the pretence that nothing was wrong, nothing had happened in the Feudal Era to send her home.

Ironically, it now seemed that all her worrying about the future was over. What had been distracting her in the Feudal Era, her worries about the end of their journey, her inevitable separation from her friends…it had now come to be. The Present: where she was meant to be all along. That sounded ridiculous: of course she belonged in the present. No one belonged in the past, or should have the ability to choose whether to live in the past or the present. Except maybe in some of Souta's cartoon shows… Now the whole of time just sounded wrong! Past, present, future: just too confusing.

**It's not like I can just go back either…not that I could face him anyway…what would I say? What if he hates me? **Kagome sat bolt upright. He couldn't could he? Hate her? But he had been so angry…and hadn't come back for him. **Inuyasha I'm sorry! **Her heart cried out, another rebellious tear escaping and hit the window ledge with a soft inaudible splash.

Frustrated, Kagome slid the window shut, with a louder bang then she intended and left her bedroom, joining the rest of her family downstairs. Her mum was in the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she prepared lunch. For once, Kagome didn't have to go to school; it was now the weekend.

Kagome walked past Souta in front of the television, playing one of his console games as she exited the house for the shrine. What she didn't see was her younger brother's worried glance after her as she left.

* * *

Souta was struggling with an internal conflict. He wanted to keep his promise to Inuyasha, really he did. However, on the other hand, the keeping of that promise was the cause of his sister's unhappiness. Souta could tell Kagome was not her usual self. Whenever she usually stayed at home, it was for a couple of days at a time, maybe three at a push- but Inuyasha _always _came to get her after three. Now it was pushing **five** days.

Souta Higurashi scratched his head. He honestly did not know what to do. Would it really be wrong if he told Kagome? Then she might go and see Inuyasha. She hadn't said why he hadn't come back either. Did Inuyasha not like his sister? Here, Souta scoffed to himself. _Of course _Inuyasha liked his older sister. That was obvious even to a primary school student.

Setting his game to pause, he trotted out of the room and into the kitchen. "Mum?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah Souta. What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son, patting him on the head as she moved through the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards to find various pans and ingredients.

"I made- I mean if you make a promise, you should keep it right?" Souta began, phrasing his words carefully his eyes trained on her.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around, considering her son. If she suspected something, she said nothing. She had an idea as to where the conversation was headed but allowed Souta to continue.

"But what if that promise that was made between two people…causes Ka- I mean a third person to be upset because they didn't know? If I- they hadn't made the promise then everything would be alright. What happens then?" Souta asked, looking confused.

His mother sighed. "Souta, it's important that you do keep your promises. But if you truly, truly believe that both parties…" Here she paused, just before the names slipped out. She smiled inwardly. It was nice that Souta looked out for his older sister. "If they will both feel better and be happier if you broke that promise, then you should. But you had should be very sure."

A smile spread across Souta's face at his mother's words. "Thanks mum!" he said excitedly. Pivoting on the spot, he raced from the house, yelling his sister's name at the top of his lungs. He found her, standing in front of the old Sacred Tree, just staring at it. She turned to face him as he called to her again, staggering to a halt beside her.

Kagome watched as her younger brother struggled to get his breath back, hands on his knees, though he looked up at her, eyes shinning with excitement. "What is it Souta?" she asked.

"Inu…yasha…" Souta panted, pushing himself upright.

Kagome felt her heart catch at his words; her hand fell to her brother's shoulder as he straightened, her eyes catching his. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Where is he?" her throat felt very dry all of a sudden.

"Not here," Souta took a deep breath. "But he was here yesterday! I saw him in the yard and I tried to get you but he told me not he made me promise that I wouldn't tell you that he was here he made me promise as man to man and I didn't want to break it but I did want to tell you and I was really confused but I decided it was better for everyone if you knew that Inuyasha had been here!" Souta reeled off.

Kagome blinked at her brother's long speech before her mind caught up with her ears. "Inuyasha was here?" she asked softly.

Souta nodded.

"But he didn't want to see me?"

Souta looked uneasy. "I don't know sis, he looked sort of upset over something but wouldn't tell me what the matter was…"

Kagome took a deep breath. "He was here yesterday?" she repeated and Souta nodded. Suddenly, Kagome clapped a hand to her forehead, her eyes widening. "Of course! Hojo came round after school yesterday! Did…he must have!" she moaned frustratedly.

"Must have what?" Souta begged to know.

"Must have seen us together! You know Inuyasha; he never really stops to think things through very often!" Kagome hit her forehead with the heel of her palm. "I'm so stupid! So stupid!" She berated herself. "If Inuyasha though _I_ didn't want to go back because I was with Hojo…" the words still on her lips, she ran past her brother, heading straight for the bone eater's well.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Souta called after his sister.

"To set things straight!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the well's building. **How could I have been so stupid! That noise was probably Inuyasha on the roof! He saw us together…and then typically jumped to conclusions…**she thought wryly. **I only hope I'm not too late…**

Souta smiled broadly as he saw the familiar blue burst of light signaling Kagome's disappearance. Dusting imaginary dirt off of his hands, Souta strolled back inside, looking pleased with himself. Now a bit of lunch seemed in order.

* * *

_**(**__Feudal Era)_

Pulling herself out the well, Kagome landed softly on the grass. Her mind still buzzing with everything Souta had just told her, she broke into a run, through the forest and towards the village. Woe betide any demon who tried to stop her!

Arriving in the village, Kagome soaked up the familiarity of the place. Some of the villagers called out in greeting as she past, making her way to Kaede's house, her heartbeat increasing as she went. **What if they've already left? We never really stay in Kaede's village for long…**

Gently, Kagome pushed on the door to Kaede's hut open and was met by an empty room. No Kaede, no Sango, Miroku, Shippo…no Inuyasha. Her heart catching in her mouth, Kagome felt a numbing sensation spreading across her chest. They had gone. Without her…

"Kagome?"

Kagome whipped around, only to be engulfed in a strong hug. Stunned, she pulled back briefly to recognize Sango was embracing her.

"Sango?" Kagome managed as the two girls broke apart, a wide smile on the demon slayer's lips. Miroku stood just behind her, a broad smile on his face too. "What's the matter?"

"You came back!" Sango smiled.

"We thought that you were going to stay in your world," Miroku added.

"Kagome!" a higher, more youthful voice exclaimed and a ball of orange fur had leapt into her arms.

"Shippo!" Kagome laughed, hugging the kitsune tightly. "I missed all of you," she smiled, looking fondly at all her friends. Then something hit her. Inuyasha wasn't with them.

"Where's-" she began.

"Inuyasha?" Sango finished knowingly for her. "He left sulking about thirty minutes ago with an order for us to leave. I think you should go to him Kagome. He looked really angry. He told us you didn't want to come back here anymore. That's why we were so surprised to see you."

"He told you what?!" Kagome exclaimed as soon as Sango had finished. "He told you I said to him I didn't want to come back? I didn't even _know_ he had come back…I mean to my time- my brother Souta told me! Why that Inuyasha…" she growled. "He saw me and a friend together in my room and jumped to conclusions! I thought _he _didn't want me to come back!"

"Calm down Kagome!" Miroku chuckled. "That is all now in the past. Just go to him and make amends. Both of you need to talk."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Thank you," she said, before pulling Sango into a hug and then a surprised Miroku into one too. "I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Miroku and Sango watched Kagome running off, smiles on both their faces.

"You know Sango- I feel like its only we three who can actually see the bigger picture here," Miroku commented smugly as Kagome disappeared from their line of view.

"Really? What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The whole Inuyasha and Kagome affair."

Sango nodded slowly. "Hand Miroku," she warned casually as the red faced monk quickly removed said appendage from the danger zone.

* * *

Heart lighter than it had been in days; Kagome quickly went to the outskirts of the village towards Inuyasha's favourite tree. She couldn't make up her mind to sit him immediately on the spot or hug him. Looking up though, she was surprised to find he wasn't there. Then she heard something up ahead, a little way into the forest.

Curious, Kagome walked towards the noise, stepping around gnarly tree roots. Then her heart froze as her blood ran suddenly ice cold.

Inuyasha was standing in the clearing ahead, his back to her. That wasn't what had made Kagome stop so abruptly. It was the person standing behind Inuyasha that made her freeze.

"Kikyo…" she murmured, hands pressed to the bark of the tree she stood half hidden behind.

"Kikyo…" she heard Inuyasha's strained voice say.

* * *

**I've done it again…sorry! You'll have to wait for another chapter for the reunion…maybe more! Hope you enjoyed it! Some of it was difficult to write- namely Souta's part and the promise. I'm not sure if it's the right advice to give for every situation- but it works for this one! I think Souta just made an informed judgment!**

**While your at it with the songs on youtube- look out for Izayoi's lullaby for Inuyasha. It just explains everything about him for me and it's so moving! It's also called a "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. It's beautiful!**

**Please review :D thanks for all the kind reviews up to now and in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Next chapter up and ready! I must thank my strong immune system for keeping me healthy this week whilst 1/3 of my school was struck down with Norovirus- an icky sicky virus that gives nasty tummy upsets. Over 300 people were out of school! Crazy times! And everything smelt of dettol and cleaning stuff…ewww. Luckily, I have a super immune system that means I'm never ill during term time! Isn't that…great?**

**Disclaimer: No ownership rights for me sadly. Still. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Distractions**

_(Feudal Era)_

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha managed again as the priestess paused to consider him.

"Inuyasha," her voice was cool and her eyes gazed at him flatly, almost as if they were looking right through him. "I have come to bid my farewell."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Whatever he had expected her to say, it was not that. First Kagome leaves and now Kikyo? "What? Kikyo…why?"

"I've heard rumours of a dark demon to the north. I intend to track the dark aura from that region. We will not being seeing each other," Kikyo intoned emotionlessly, her bow over one shoulder, a soul collector circling by her side.

Inuyasha ducked his head mutely, unable to think of anything to say.

*

From the safety of her tree, Kagome tore her eyes away from the scene, leaning her back against the rough bark, her hand resting at the base of the neck as she struggled to rein in her emotions. Her chest heaved as she thought of the half demon and priestess together. She couldn't quite catch what they were saying; she was too far away, but from their body language she could piece things together.

Had Inuyasha really moved on so quickly? He didn't really care? Now she, Kagome, was out of the way, he could return to Kikyo's side. The woman who was so much braver, more skilled and more beautiful than herself…

Steeling herself, she peeped round the tree again and felt a gasp of disbelief bubbling up in her throat. Inuyasha was embracing Kikyo! The two stood in the middle of the clearing, arms around each other. Forcing her legs to move, Kagome took a step backwards, then another before turning away and running, not looking back once.

_It was a mistake to come back! _She thought desperately as she ran. _Stupid wishful thinking that Inuyasha would automatically open his arms and welcome me back… how could I be so stupid?!_

Ducking past branches, Kagome arrived back by the bone-eater's well, chest heaving with the exertion of her run and shock. She took several rattling breaths to calm herself to prevent herself hyperventilating. She had been so sure…upon hearing from Souta that Inuyasha had come to see her…_she _had jumped to conclusions thinking Inuyasha had come to get her. "Did he come to say goodbye to me after all?" she said aloud, horror sending a shiver up her spine. "And he couldn't do it so he just…left me…I should never have come back." Kagome whispered.

The scene she had just witnessed flashed before her eyes, forcing her to clench her chocolate brown eyes tightly shut, refusing to watch. It physically hurt. How often had she seen Inuyasha leave her side to chase after Kikyo? Too many to count…all for a priestess who was dead! And had died over fifty years ago. Kagome stopped, a feeling of guilt almost overriding her anger and melancholy. She hadn't really meant it like that. It was tragic really, the nature of Kikyo's death.

Staring at the sky she listened to the rustling of the trees. Perhaps Inuyasha would pick up her scent and realise she had come back to see him. His sensitive nose usually picked up such things. But with Kikyo as a distraction he probably wouldn't notice. Her scent would linger faintly before fading away before he even acknowledged she had returned.

"If I wait a little longer…"

Then what about Sango, Miroku and Shippo? Her three friends had looked delighted she was back. And now if she was just going to leave again it was as if she had given them false hope. "Maybe I could stay for their sakes…" she pondered, sitting on the edge of the well. But then there was the trouble of Inuyasha. How much longer could she cope with seeing him disappearing after someone else?

"After all, I'm just a 'shard detector' to him. That's all he ever wants. Naraku this, Naraku that- it's always the jewel shards. Why can't I just be Kagome to him?" Kagome muttered, feeling the soft caress of the wind play with her long raven locks, sending them tumbling over her back. "Why can't he see me for anything but finding the jewel shards?"

Really, that meant there was little for her in the Feudal Era. Once Naraku was defeated, she would have to return to her own time. Being the third person tagging around with Miroku and Sango would be awkward to say the least. Not that she knew what Inuyasha was planning anyway…

"I'm just tired of this…" Kagome sighed, swinging her legs around so they dangled into the well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha headed back to the village, leaping quickly towards Kaede's hut. He hoped the monk and the demon slayer were ready. The more they hung around the village, the more restless and confused he became. He could feel himself being drawn back to the well, to wait and watch with a hope fading that Kagome might come back to him. That made him all the more irritated.

"Miroku, Sango," he snapped as he arrived, landing beside them. His anger switched to bemusement as they turned to face him, both looking unexplainably happy and smug. However, the smiles slid off their faces when they saw him.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippo piped up expectantly, jumping up and down.

Inuyasha growled, cuffing the kitsune who ducked using skills much practised over their time together. "I thought we'd already been through this! She's not coming back!"

Sango shook her head in protest. "But she was here just now- a few minutes ago! We saw her!" Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha froze, staring at the demon slayer as though she had grown an extra head. He shook his head even more confused, his silver hair flapping. "Keh! That's not possible! I would have…"

"You must have missed her by a few moments," Miroku said. "We spoke a few minutes ago and she ran off in search of you. Did you not see her on your way back?"

Inuyasha still seemed in shock. "She came back? Why?"

Sango sighed. "Do we really have to spell it out? _You_ jumped to conclusions," she jabbed a finger at the stunned Hanyou who took a step backwards, ears flattening, hands out to ward off the incensed demon slayer. "Kagome came to straighten everything out! I thought everything would be sorted by now!" she threw her hands in the air in mock despair.

"So Kagome's here?" Inuyasha repeated slowly.

"Yes!" the demon slayer, fox demon and monk replied together as though the Hanyou was dumb.

Inuyasha's flattened at the combined volume of their shout. "Alright, alright, geez," he muttered, though inside his heart was beating with renewed vigour in his chest. Kagome had come back of her own accord! Did that mean she had forgiven him? Would they continue as normal? Questions buzzed around the impatient Hanyou's mind, driving him mad with apprehension.

With a joyful growl rumbling his chest, Inuyasha was away, retracing his footsteps, Miroku and Sango following him, calling Kagome's name, Shippo transforming himself to float above their heads for a better view.

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha picked up the delicate trail of Kagome's scent, frowning at its faintness. It was fading fast too. Increasing his speed, he bounded ahead, pulse hammering. She couldn't have gone very far. Kagome probably didn't have her bow and arrows with her and the forest was not altogether safe. His ears straining for any indication of her presence he continued to search.

"Where is she?" Miroku gasped as they looked around the clearing Inuyasha was currently sniffing around.

"You're out of shape," Inuyasha taunted as he continued to sniff.

"Inuyasha why _didn't _you see Kagome?" Sango wondered. "Surely you would have caught her scent or something?"

Inuyasha paused, thinking. Then it fell on him like a ton of bricks. "Kikyo…" he breathed.

"What?" Miroku and Sango thundered together, overhearing him.

Shippo sighed heavily, hiding his eyes with his small paws as he shook his head despondently. Really, Inuyasha was an idiot. Who was better than Kagome? That stupid Inuyasha just didn't see it. Was he, Shippo, the only one who actually understood what was going on here?

"I saw Kikyo," Inuyasha admitted quietly. "She was here a few minutes ago. We spoke- that's all," he said hurriedly.

"So you were distracted. Inuyasha you didn't do anything else did you? Something that might have upset Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I…well, I might have hugged her- but because she said she's leaving!" Inuyasha protested, trying to excuse himself to the disappointed looks the two humans were giving him. It was only half the disappointment he felt inside.

"Inuyasha!" Sango covered her face with her hands. "Do you think…?"

"Kagome saw us? Yeah…" Inuyasha concluded; the sinking feeling his stomach growing worse every passing moment. "Kikyo was only passing through we didn't do anything! Now who's jumping to conclusions?" he muttered to himself.

"At least Kagome has a reason too," Miroku replied, sitting himself cross legged on the soft grass, staff across his lap. "Inuyasha it looks like you have put your foot in it. Again." The monk did not look impressed. Usually, he opted for the neutral approach, but it seemed that even he was irritated.

Inuyasha ducked his head as he swivelled around, his back to the two humans. "Yeah I know," he mumbled. _That's just me isn't it? A stupid half demon who isn't good enough for anyone. I couldn't protect Kikyo and now I've ruined _everything _with Kagome…_

Sango leant against a thick tree trunk, deep in thought. "Where do you think she's gone?" she asked eventually.

"Her scent has faded already," Inuyasha snorted, still in the midst of his self disgust. "I could probably trace it a little further in the direction of…"

"Of where Inuyasha?" Shippo cried, bouncing from foot to foot.

"The well…" Inuyasha murmured, spinning in the direction of the well. "I may be able to catch her in time…" leaving no other explanation he sprang from the clearing, disappearing into the bushes with a single bound, his red robe flapping behind him.

"I hope Inuyasha catches up with Kagome," Sango said quietly as the two humans and fox demon were left in the clearing.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "It seems Inuyasha will have a lot of grovelling to do. Kagome has every right to be angry with him this time."

* * *

Leaping through the forest, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's trail quickly, following the fading scent straight towards the well. Was she sitting there waiting for him? A thousand apologies sat on the tip of his tongue. Only to her would he ever apologise. Only did Kagome deserve his apologies.

Emerging from the forest, Inuyasha looked around with an air of forlornness as he found the area devoid of human life. Kagome's scent hung strongly around the well, leading to one conclusion. She had returned to her own world again.

"Damn it…Kagome…" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He had as Miroku had said 'put his foot in it'. Well, no matter what was to happen, he was determined to take his foot 'out' of 'it'- whatever that entailed. If Kagome was to sit him on sight then so be it. He probably deserved. _Maybe a little more than probably…_ he realised.

No other thought in his mind but to reconcile with Kagome, Inuyasha disappeared through the well. This time there would be no bandying around. This time he would march straight up to Kagome and say what was needed to be said. A sudden thought came to Inuyasha as he fell through, heading towards Kagome's time. He had not spoken to Kagome in over five days. They had never gone that long without speaking. It hurt him slightly. Almost as much as the time where Kagome had told him she had hated him beside the waterfall after she had rescued Kikyo.

"Hang on Kagome. I'm not letting you go that easily!" Inuyasha promised vehemently.

* * *

(_Present day Tokyo)_

Leaping easily from the bottom of the well, Inuyasha landed gracefully at the foot of the stairs of the shrine that enclosed the well and was striding towards the door, wrenching it open within another heartbeat. Kagome's scent was stronger here, he noticed with satisfaction.

"Kagome?" he called as he walked through the yard, looking around for her. Perhaps she was in the house? "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha spun round so quickly his hair flapped around him, silvery wisps floating in the breeze. He was beside an astonished Souta in seconds. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

Souta scratched his head. "I think she went out. Sorry Inuyasha," he apologised.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink. Kagome had gone out? "Damn it," he muttered towards himself. "Any idea where she went?"

Souta shrugged. "She went out to buy some stuff for mum," he said. "If you'd been here five minutes earlier you might have caught her just before she left. And she didn't look too happy either. What's been going on between you two?" the confused young boy asked. All this popping in and out of the well between his hero and sister was really puzzling.

_Story of my life…_ Inuyasha thought in reference to his being late again. "I'm going after her," he declared. It didn't matter his ears were on show, or his clothes would stick out in Kagome's era where everyone wore really strange garments anyway. He was going and that was that.

Ignoring Souta's protests about his conspicuous clothing, Inuyasha raced down the stairs towards Kagome's city. The faint trail of her scent weaved down one road and then another, Inuyasha picking it out easily amongst the mass of humans around him. He didn't even care about the stares following him down the street.

Suddenly, the scent flared as Inuyasha turned a corner. She was here. Crouching on a wall, he scanned the area, sharp eyes flitting from human to human, before finally settling on his target. Her. Kagome. _His _Kagome.

She was on the other side of the road from him, looking at the ground as she walked, one shopping bag in her left hand. Her clothes were different too, no longer the uniform she most often wore in his era, but a turquoise blue, thin strapped, knee length summery dress, her shoulders covered by an ivory bolero with sleeves to her elbows and her raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail. For an instant, all Inuyasha could do was stare. She looked…breathtaking to him.

Shaking his head to dispel thoughts he didn't _want _to follow, he glanced at her face, and was struck by how despondent Kagome looked. Despite the bright clothing, her whole attitude and body language radiated depression. It hit him like a punch in the gut and Inuyasha felt a sad whine welling up within him of its own accord. He had never seen Kagome look so down. She was always the bubbly one to cheer _him_ up. It was very rarely the other way around.

He could also feel the shame and guilt rising up. He was the sole causation of her sad and defeated expression. All the things he had said and done out of anger, jealousy and fear came flooding back. Of course, what he had seen had hurt him as well but he was Inuyasha. He could cope.

Thoughts on how he could make her happy again flooded his brain. _ I could promise not to argue with her…however difficult that might be…_he mused as he crouched on the wall. _Offer to be 'sat'? Painful though…_Inuyasha shook his head, his silver bangs dancing about his face. There had to be _something_ he could do! He couldn't just watch her suffer without doing something.

Stepping easily down from the waist high brick wall, Inuyasha decided to let her walk towards him, to let her see him there first. He hoped she wouldn't sit him on sight, maybe allow him to explain…apologise. Just talking and hearing her voice directed at him would be fine. More than fine even. Inuyasha was surprised to find he'd missed talking to her as he used to.

Glancing up he noticed she had stopped and was now crossing the road, heading straight towards him. He squared his shoulders and folded his arms, ready for her to approach.

However, this idea went sailing out of the window when he heard a metallic roar and a loud sustained honking noise that made his ears quiver. Looking sharply to his right, he saw approaching at a great speed, a metal cage with wheels, bearing down on Kagome as she crossed the road. Someone was in it, motioning frantically.

Inuyasha started sharply. Kagome hadn't even seen this _thing_, monstrous metal beast thundering towards her. She wasn't even aware of the danger she was in!

"Kagome!"

Snarling in rage that someone would dare attack Kagome in _her_ world, Inuyasha leapt into action. Upon spying the danger, his heart had dropped dramatically before starting a violent tattoo against his chest. Even though he didn't have the faintest clue what a lorry was, he knew it posed as a threat to Kagome whilst she was walking. No one would harm Kagome whilst he was there to stop it. _No one!_

Diving forwards he realised he was probably already too late…

"Kagome!!!"

**

* * *

  
**

**Yikes! That's worrying! I hadn't even planned it to go this way and some lorry just sort of took over! Even I don't know what's going to happen next! Scary! Any suggestions? I have a vague idea of what I want to happen anyway. Eventually!**

**By the way- anyone know how to fix an iPod Touch that's only showing a white screen? Mine seems to have broken and it's very distressing!**

**Hope you enjoyed- please review :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seems I spoke too soon about Noro… I caught it too! Damn! There goes my 100% school attendance record! Spent 1 ½ days in school this week, first with Noro and then with a migraine I couldn't shake. Still can't…**

**Good news: iPod fixed! Miracle! :D  
**

**It has just been a very hectic week- I lost my memory stick with this story on it (and other things like essays…) which made me crazy with worry for a night until I found it in the school computer where I'd left it. I'm now tying it round my neck and it won't go anywhere! It's too precious!**

**Anyway- while I was ill I wrote a super long chapter- lucky you! Please enjoy!

* * *

**

***

**Chapter 6- The Aftermath**

_(Present day Tokyo)_

Kagome adjusted her shopping bag, trading arms to allow her sore right arm a bit of a break. The bits and pieces her mum had asked her to buy had accumulated quickly. It was a good job ramen wasn't that heavy…

_There it is again…that ache…_Kagome inwardly complained as the inexplicable pain clenched her heart again. It had been especially strong when she had been picking the different flavours from the shelf…inadvertently remembering Inuyasha's favourite. She had even picked it off of the shelf absentmindedly before she had realised what she had done…

_Kagome gazed at the ramen pot, such a simple thing that could bring hundreds of memories flooding__ to the forefront of her mind so quickly. The arguments over food, Shippo's sweets, Miroku's lecherous ways and Sango's frustration at the monk…Inuyasha preferring ramen to her cooking and the subsequent 'sits' he had incurred…_

_Stop it girl. That's all in the past now._

The shops weren't that crowded luckily and Kagome had quickly bought everything on her mum's list. Having paid, she left the shop and headed home. Cars flew past along the busy main road as she walked, couples passing her by along the wide pavement.

_Now this is just ridiculous…_Kagome thought as she watched the seventh couple pass her by, some hand in hand, others so closely entwined it looked as though they were joined at the hip. Happiness and contentment radiated from each man and woman as she walked past, her shopping seeming to grow increasingly heavy. _This is just a sick reminder huh?! Well I don't find it funny! _Kagome raged. _How I remembered every smile…treasured each embrace…_

"So what it didn't work out? It probably never was going to," Kagome muttered to herself as she stopped to cross the road. Having checked the cars had stopped for her to cross safely; she walked across the road, eyes glued to the ground. At least that way she wouldn't have to see all the teasing couples pass her by.

All of a sudden a voice, so familiar and memorable to her it hurt, cried out, from straight in front of her. Head shooting upwards, Kagome saw the same figure that haunted her memories and everyday thoughts standing mere metres from her. For some reason, his face was a picture of horror, his usually amber eyes flecked with red as they darted to the right.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome's eyes followed his line of sight automatically. She froze. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights. This in fact was rather similar to her predicament. A huge freight lorry was bearing down at her, showing no signs of stopping. The driver was motioning frantically to her, his face a picture of terror as he attempted to control the out-of-control vehicle.

_Inuyasha!_

No other thoughts had time to register in Kagome's brain as she simply stared at the lorry, her feet unable to move; she was rooted to the spot. She wasn't going to make it out of the way in time. Her eyes flicked back to Inuyasha momentarily; he had moved. Had he been part of her imagination?

All of a sudden, she was crashed into, hard.

Kagome felt the air being forced from her lungs as she was thrown from her original spot...

* * *

...

For a moment, Kagome thought she was flying as she was swept off of her feet and thrown backwards, back the way she come, her shopping bag falling free from her hand. Something solid barrelled into her, moulding to her body for a brief moment as she flew backwards. Suddenly, a sharp jarring thud reverberated through her body, rattling her bones and shaking her teeth.

Kagome closed her eyes even more tightly.

Then she was moving again, slipping sideways and onto something cold and uncomfortable. A groan slipped between her lips.

However, even with her eyes shut, she was distinctly aware that there was something above her, very close. It scooped her back off of the ground and pulled her upright, pressing her against something, leaning against something solid and warm.

There were voices too; only they were faint, muffled. Kagome didn't care about them. They were annoying…

Gingerly, she opened her eyes and was met by a wall of red. She blinked rapidly and the red refused to disappear. Then she felt something rising and falling quickly in time with her own chest and the raven hair beside her ear fluttered backwards and forwards gently. A sliver of long silver fell into her line of sight and she felt the air leave her lungs in a strangled gasp.

Weakly, she tried to push herself away, broaden her horizon. But she was pulled in more tightly. Something was also resting on top of her hair.

"Stop…" she managed, with a determined push as her strength began to return.

"Kagome…"

Kagome froze rigidly in what she realised were a pair of arms. The voice had cut through her, however softly it had escaped its speaker's lips. She didn't dare believe…that it could possibly be…

"Inuyasha?" she managed.

She was tilted backwards a little and the face that had never left her thoughts over the last few days swam into view, silver bangs tumbling down and amber eyes staring down at her, wavering slightly as they locked with her chocolate ones. _He's not…he can't be…_Kagome thought distantly.

"Inuyasha…"

All of a sudden she was being pressed against his warm shoulder as he held her firmly against him, his arms enclosing round her, drawing her as close as he could. His face was buried in the side of her neck and Kagome felt a shudder ran through him. She could feel him speaking, his lips moving and his breath warm against her neck but she couldn't hear the words. It was enough though.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her Hanyou's neck, squeezing him closer, fisting the material of his haori as she clung to him. _Inuyasha…_

At length, Inuyasha drew back from Kagome, positioning her in a more upright position. Looking around, Kagome realised he was half-kneeling on the cold pavement and she was draped across his lap. And all the people staring…she almost blushed.

"Inuyasha thank-"

"Kagome!" a worried voice broke through their personal bubble sharply, bringing both back to the ground quickly. It was a voice Kagome recognized too. Still swathed in Inuyasha's arms, she saw a figure running towards her, looking slightly out of breath and brown hair flopping across his forehead. Hojo appeared at her side, crouching down on his heels and reaching out for her.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You're not injured are you? Shall I call an ambulance? I saw the whole thing- you could have been-"

A growl cut Hojo off mid-sentence and he paused abruptly, stunned by the warning noise issuing from the…man holding Kagome. Ears nestled in silvery hair twitched angrily and a pair of fangs could be seen below his curled lip. Hojo nearly fell backwards in shock.

Kagome felt the rumble in Inuyasha's chest and felt his arms tighten around her. She blinked.

"We're getting out of here Kagome," were Inuyasha's gruff words to her.

Kagome felt his arms tighten more, one moving up to curl around her shoulders, the other slipping underneath her knees to support her as Inuyasha rose smoothly, cradling her to his warm, strong chest. With another warning rumble in Hojo's direction, Inuyasha leapt away, Kagome still in his arms.

At this point, Kagome didn't care who stared. She was in _his _arms. She was with _him_. That was all that mattered. She leant her head against his shoulder, shutting her eyes again as she allowed him to whisk her away, to where she hoped was home anyway.

* * *

_(A little later)_

"Hey, Kagome? Kagome!" Someone was shaking her.

Kagome opened her eyes again and saw a ceiling swim into focus above her. It was her bedroom ceiling to be precise. Moreover, she was lying in her own bed, on top of the covers, a soft pillow beneath her head. Turning her head slowly to the side, she saw her mum, grandpa and Souta all crouched by the side of her bed, a mixture of concern, anxiety and relief on all three faces.

_Inuyasha?_

"Mum?" Kagome whispered through dry lips. "What-"

"You were nearly involved in a traffic accident Kagome. I wish I hadn't have sent you out to buy those things for me," her mum explained gently, seating herself on the edge of the bed and stroking Kagome's hair. "We were so worried."

"Inuyasha…I saw him! Where is he? He was there mum!" Kagome sat up suddenly, regretting the movement as the world span slightly.

"Careful wench, I didn't save you just for you to knock yourself out," a familiar voice from across the room said.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What?"

Kagome's eyes were glued to the Hanyou, casually leaning against the wall opposite her bed, by the doorway. His arms were folded to his chest and even though a frown adorned his face, Kagome noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were filled with a different emotion entirely…

At this point, Mrs Higurashi rose off of her daughter's bed, the mattress rising slightly and adjusted Kagome's pillows so she could lean against the headboard. "Come on dad, Souta, we have things to do downstairs in the kitchen," she said, ushering two protesting Higurashi males both out of the room. She winked slightly at her daughter. "Call me if you need anything."

Kagome nodded, settling against her pink fluffy pillows and exhaling slightly. Inuyasha step-sided the three Higurashi family members and moved closer to Kagome's bed. He stood very still before sitting himself cross legged on the floor, leaning his back to the bed, next to her bedside table.

For a moment there was silence in the room, neither daring to speak. The tension was almost palpable as they sat together, waiting. Kagome dared not even breathe.

"How…how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked eventually, hesitantly, still not looking at her but keeping his eyes dead ahead, staring at her desk.

"I'm fine," Kagome replied lightly, staring at the back of Inuyasha's head. "I'm not hurt anywhere."

"Good." Inuyasha said. "I checked you for injuries but I wasn't sure."

Kagome started. "You…you…" she paused. Now was not time for that. She waited, but he added nothing more. She decided to start this time. "Inuyasha is there something wrong?"

There was a brief shake of the head. "No, why would you think that?" was the answering scoff, but it seemed more heavy-hearted than usual.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome prompted.

"Alright I'm angry!" Inuyasha snarled, standing up suddenly and turning round to look at her startled face. "Angry that I almost let you get hit by that…that thing! Angry that I didn't act sooner so you wouldn't have been hurt!" he ground out, fists clenched at his sides. "Angry that I didn't do enough to protect you! Angry that I can't do anything for the woman I-" here he cut himself off sharply as if his brain had caught up with his rant. "Keh!" he whipped round again, facing away from her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Save it Kagome. I don't need to hear how I failed!" the head dipped slightly as he shook with exertion.

Sliding off the bed, relieved that she could stand without falling, Kagome wobbled towards the irate Hanyou and did what came naturally. She snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her, leaning her head on his back. For a moment she felt him tense, before he relaxed against her.

"Is that why you're mad? Don't be…" Kagome murmured.

* * *

Inuyasha swore he felt his heart stop for a second as he felt the soft warm arms of Kagome slip around his waist, hugging him. He was so surprised, so utterly perplexed by her behaviour that he had stiffened, confused as to her next move. When she had sighed and let her head fall against his back, allowing it to rest there he had allowed himself to breath again, allowing her to hug him.

"Kagome…"

He could not explain the sense of relief, gratitude and hope that swelled in his heart all at the same time, threatening to overcome him and spill out of his chest at any moment. A contented rumble echoed deep inside him.

He had allowed his fear and anxiety for Kagome slip into anger and irritation. Anger at himself and how he had almost failed in his self-sworn duty to protect her. Angry that he couldn't have moved _faster_, or done _more _to prevent it. But then again, he was Hanyou. Never good enough…not for her anyway.

As they stood there, together, Inuyasha could feel his mind ticking back over the events of the last hour…

_Feeling a roar of rage ripping from his chest as fear spiked it simultaneously; Inuyasha threw himself forward, putting his own safety at the back of his mind. He didn't care what happened to himself, Kagome was his priority. _Always _his first priority. She was frozen to the spot as he launched himself at her, colliding with her, his force throwing both of them backwards._

_Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her roughly towards himself, he spun them in the air as they fell to the pavement, him on the bottom, absorbing the force of their fall himself as Kagome was clasped to his chest, protected. He felt the air rush out of him as he hit the ground hard with Kagome on top of him…safe…_

_Slowly he pushed himself upwards, Kagome slipping slightly off of his lap. He scooped her back into his arms, positioning himself so he was kneeling on the hard ground. Her eyes were closed. Was she injured? The first thought that came to mind. Had he failed? Kagome? Kagome! Fear spiked again._

_He whispered her name softly, rocking her gently in his arms. He could not smell her blood but that made little difference. Had she knocked her head? Then he felt it._

_Two warm hands pressing against his chest, pushing at him weakly. Inuyasha felt his heart almost explode in relief as he felt her move in his hold. He gazed down into her deep brown eyes, words failing him as his eyes wavered. He heard his name slip from her in a sort of gasp and that was all that was needed. _

_He crushed her to him without a second thought, wrapping his arms tightly around her back as if to draw her even closer. Her face was buried in his shoulder and he could feel her hands reaching up to clasp around his neck, wringing his fire-rat robe between her fists. Tucking his face into her neck into the juncture between her shoulder and neck he had breathed in deeply, inhaling deeply. _

"_I'm sorry…Kagome…Kagome…I…" he muttered into her skin, one hand rising to hold the back of her head, sinking into her luscious black hair. He didn't trust himself to say anything out loud…not as the blood still roared in veins. _

_Suddenly, another voice called her name as they broke apart. Kagome's eyes sparked as she gazed at him, but she was momentarily distracted by that voice as the pounding of feet grew nearer. He recognized the smell immediately. It was _him. _The one who had challenged him- inadvertently or not. Now he would show him who Kagome belonged to. Not some measly human. _He _Inuyasha was the only male Kagome needed. Him. No one else._

_A growl had seeped from his throat as his lip had curled upwards, revealing his fangs threateningly. It had the desired affect and the young boy had fallen backwards in surprise as Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome…protectively…possessively…_His alone!

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's gentle voice was pulling him back to the present.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of Kagome's arms seeping through his fire-rat robe. He almost missed the heat as she stepped backwards, brushing against his side. He hissed softly, pain shooting up his right side.

Kagome had immediately noticed Inuyasha's discomfort and her eyes had narrowed in concern as her heart hammered faster. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him round to face her.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha grunted. How had he forgotten? As he had pushed Kagome out of the way, the edge of the metal beast- truck whatever Kagome called it- had clipped him on the side. For a while, his demon instincts had taken hold, pushing back the pain whilst he cared for Kagome. "Damn thing," he muttered.

Realisation flooded Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha watched her piece everything together.

"The truck hit you- didn't it?" Kagome demanded an answer.

Inuyasha watched the anger mounting in her chocolate eyes and flinched. He had definitely failed. Not only had he been unable to save Kagome properly, he had hurt himself in the process. Stupid Hanyou!

Kagome's eyes were in fact brimming with concern and worry as she surveyed the silver-haired half demon before her. "Inuyasha- let me look at it?" she asked. _I let him get hurt, for me…it's my fault he's like this…_

"Keh! Don't bother wench, I don't need any human help. I'll heal fine by myself," Inuyasha scoffed, pulling away from her. The tangy smell of salt suddenly permeated the air and Inuyasha took an involuntary step backwards. He knew that smell and it hurt every time his sensitive nose detected it and a soft keen rose in his throat.

Kagome's tears.

His ears twitched and Inuyasha back-pedalled quickly. "H-Hey! Don't cry!" he said lamely, his hands hovering by her shoulders as she bowed her head. Unexpectedly, her head shot upwards and this time she really was glaring as tears filled her eyes. His fingers itched to wipe them away, comfort her, tell her nothing was wrong…

"Inuyasha! You're hurt! And it's all my fault!" Kagome cried. "And you won't even let me help you? I was worried for you!"

Inuyasha started, abashed. She was worried- for him? Nah- he must have heard wrong. Nobody worried for a Hanyou. Nobody cared for a Hanyou…nobody…

"Oh Inuyasha," he heard Kagome sigh. "I _do _care for you."

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed! How serious is Inuyasha's injury? Sadly you will just have to wait another week. But that doesn't matter as next week is half-term! No school for a week! Yay! Shopping in Portsmouth! Fun! **

**Oh yeah- thanks for everybody's suggestions about what should happen in this chapter- I had great fun playing around with ideas and planning different ones before choosing this one. I hope I made the correct choice…**

**Have also become addicted to Shugo Chara whilst being ill. I love it!! :D Ikuto and Amu! 'specially Ikuto…hehe. I'm thinking I might write something for that after this is finished…but this hopefully will continue for a little bit longer :D**

**Please review and make me happy :]**

**AldabaranFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I have to thank you all for the lovely reviews for the last chapter- most reviewed chapter yet! Thank you so much- it made me so happy to read all your comments! ****Therefore there is a reward for you all in this chapter :D  
**

**And my iPod's throwing a strop with me again this week. Stupid thing will only play one song before going back to the main screen. How annoying! Especially when I'm trying to listen to Inuyasha music to get into the vibe for writing this! Grrr….**

**This week has been so incredibly busy- lots of biology and chemistry coursework- but somehow I managed to rewrite this chapter twice. Because I didn't like it. A****t all. Then I had a Chinese take-away and everything seemed so much better! Hopefully now you will like it too. **

**Disclaimer: I'm so bad at remembering this…but there is no way that I own any of these characters in the slightest. *sigh***

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Long Overdue Talk**

(_Present Day Tokyo)_

Inuyasha blinked, Kagome's words permeating into his consciousness. _"I care for you…I care for you…I care for you…" _Humbled and caught off-guard his head bowed, his silver hair hanging down across his eyes, hiding them.

"Kagome…you…but..." he began, tongue twisted, unable to say anything intelligible. _A Hanyou. She cared for someone as pitiful as he was…_

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome smiled slightly, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. "I do care for you. Of course I do! I lo- really like you. You're my friend and you're important to me," she said a little nervously, only at the last minute covering her slip. _Who am I kidding? Inuyasha loves Kikyo right? I'm just not part of that._

"Keh- don't say such things, just stop it," Inuyasha grumbled, turning his head away, his heart sinking painfully. His emotions were in turmoil, as were his thoughts. _A friend? That's all I am to her? A friend? Miroku is a friend to her! Am I just grouped with that lecherous monk?! A friend?_

Kagome watched with concern as Inuyasha looked away from her and bit her lip. She paused. It all seemed slightly surreal. If anyone had said two years ago that this was coming up she would have laughed at them. Now, here she was in her time, in her bedroom, trying to tell a half demon from 500 years in her past that she loved him. Or trying not to- more to the point. How complicated had her life really become?

Then the past few days came flooding back as Kagome remembered why they were in her time, in her bedroom at all, in this situation. Their arguing. It needed to be sorted out. Had Inuyasha really meant such things? Could the last few days really just be forgotten so easily? "Inuyasha…" she began heavily.

At the sound of his name, spoken so seriously, Inuyasha blinked, pulled out of his reverie. What was she going to say? That she didn't like him? She'd changed her mind? That she didn't want to come back with him to the Feudal Era? He was about to speak, protest, _aw hell_ apologise, when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha we need to talk," she said gravely looking straight at him. There was no beating around the bush here.

Inuyasha winced slightly, preparing himself for the worst. He could handle anything, huge terrifying demons, monsters of his time, but what frightened him the most was this teenage girl standing right in front of him. Her words captivated him entirely.

"After I've looked at your side," Kagome said flatly.

*

Inuyasha staggered slightly in surprise. He could have fallen to the ground without that cursed 'sit' word. "What? But I'm fine?" he protested, holding his hands out. "It's really nothing." _And there I thought she was about to go all serious talk on me…_he scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew it was coming and he probably had some things to say too.

Over the last few days he guessed he _had _been a bit of a jerk. If only a tiny one. And anyway- it was in her best interests that he'd done half the things he had. Maybe in the heat of the moment- but nothing else had been wrong. He wanted to protect her and if here was the safest place for Kagome, then here she would stay. However, after the incidence with the truck…he wasn't thinking it was as safe any more…

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, si- I mean, if you kneel here I can look at your side," she offered, biting her tongue just in time to stop the _word _from escaping her lips. That would have ruined the mood perfectly- something that she definitely didn't need.

Without his usual protests, Inuyasha sat down cross-legged on her floor as Kagome left the room briefly to fetch a First Aid kit that was kept downstairs in the kitchen. Upon returning she found a dejected Inuyasha, elbow resting on one knee, head resting on his palm, gazing out of her window. Her heart stirred painfully at the sight. Where was her tough, brazen Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha? I've got the kit. Can I…take a look?" she asked uncertainly. _Why am I nervous? This is purely for medical purposes! _She mentally scolded herself. Nothing else. All that mattered was making sure Inuyasha was better.

Inuyasha nodded mutely and removed his haori, letting it pile on the floor beside him. He then pulled his white shirt off, readjusting his long silver hair over his back, looking totally uninterested.

Kagome blinked. _I am not staring, I am not staring…I'm staring! _She realised as her eyes took in Inuyasha's muscle toned torso. A blush highlighted her cheeks as she dropped down beside him, the box on her lap.

She then looked at the area affected. From just above his hips extending upwards to his chest on his right side was heavily bruised, already a livid mess of acrid yellow and dark blue discoloration. She winced. This looked painful. And he hadn't told her?! "Inuyasha, does it hurt?" she asked tentatively.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Keh. No. I'm made of stronger stuff," he rolled his eyes. "It'll be gone by tomorrow."

Kagome frowned, tempted to prod his side and see if he really meant it but restrained herself. "I don't really know what to do. None of your ribs are broken are they?" she asked anxiously. It was her fault. She had escaped without a scratch and here he was with a nasty set of bruising and probably some damaged ribs. The tears were beginning to build again.

"My ribs are fine," Inuyasha lied slightly to alleviate her fears. It was a low ache in his side but he could handle it. He'd been through worse. "You're not crying again are you?" he asked gingerly, voice softening and ears twitching. _Why do I keep doing this? I'm the one making her cry! Kami I am flipping useless! _

"I'm just so sorry," Kagome whispered, hands twisting a bandage she had fished out of the box. "It's all my fault that you're like this. I'm sure it _does_hurt but you're just saying that to make me stop worrying!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction. "Kagome it was not your fault," he protested as a single tear slid down the young woman's face, sending a spike of regret and desolation through the Hanyou's heart. So he did what his instincts were nagging him to do.

He turned on the floor and pulled her towards him, into a position similar to the one they had been in a few hours ago by the roadside. Wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her close to his bare chest as if he couldn't get her any closer.

Kagome felt a gasp of air slip from her lips as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug, similar to the one earlier. _Two hugs in one day…I should really be counting my blessings…_Kagome thought wryly, before abandoning thought and leaning into the Inu-Hanyou's warm arms.

Then she blinked. Warm bare arms. Warm bare chest. Bare chest! With a squeak, Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha, falling backwards onto the floor, her face flooding crimson. "I-I-I," she stuttered, unable to string a sentence together. "Sorry!"

Inuyasha frowned at her apology. "What are you sorry for?" he asked gruffly, folding his arms. _Did she not want such close contact? Did I go too far?_

"I could have hurt you," Kagome protested, waving her hands frantically as her face cooled. "You should lie down or something, so you can heal more quickly! Do you want anything? Food? Ramen? Anything?" she asked, rising to her feet unsteadily, arms out to try and steady herself.

"Hey! Watch out!" Inuyasha nearly yelped as Kagome toppled sideways, unbalanced as she stood up. With reflexes only a demon- or Hanyou in this case- could have, Inuyasha was up in flash, catching her around the waist before she landed on the floor.

* * *

Kagome gulped. Not only was she exceedingly embarrassed, but she had now put herself into an even more awkward position. Upon standing, her feet had not supported the rest of her body and resulted in her falling sideways. Just before she had hit her bedroom floor, one hand caught hers as another arm wrapped itself around her waist, preventing her from falling.

Now she was leaning backwards sharply, with Inuyasha slightly bent over, one leg bent forwards, supporting her easily, as though he was dipping her in a dance routine. Their faces were close and Kagome's hand tightened around Inuyasha's hand whilst her other had somehow come to rest on Inuyasha's strong left forearm. For a moment, the two stared at each other, neither moving.

_That was close…_Inuyasha breathed out. _Another second and she would have been on the floor._

_Kami what am I doing?! _Kagome berated herself. _Clumsy foolish me! Talk about out of the fire and into the frying pan! He's so close! What do I do? Act calm Kagome, act calm…calm?!_

"Are you…ok?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence. _She's not hurt is she?_

"I'm…er…fine!" Kagome said quickly, not knowing where to put her eyes. If she looked straight ahead, Inuyasha's bare chest was right in front of her. Looking up and Inuyasha's amber eyes were gazing down at her. _Do I really mind…? _She wondered.

"You don't look it," Inuyasha smirked suddenly, leaning closer. He could see the surprise registering in her brown eyes as he moved and her blush increased. His inner demon smiled satisfactorily. Only _he_ had this affect on her. He was so close their bodies were nearly together. _Should I? Would she mind? Really?_

_What is he doing? He looks like he's going to…he's not…he is!! _Kagome's mind shrieked as Inuyasha inclined his head towards her. She blinked nervously as she followed his lead, leaning upwards towards-

"Sis? Is everything okay? I thought I heard a bump?" Souta's voice was outside the bedroom door and the young Higurashi knocked on the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes locked onto each others' and widened as they shared the same thought: _Crap…_

"Sis?"

"Souta!" Kagome said nervously as Souta entered, surveying the room. "We, I – I mean we heard nothing! Perhaps it was Buyo?" Inuyasha was seated on the chair normally tucked under Kagome's desk, haori looking slightly ruffled. Kagome was back in her original position, lying on the bed, dutifully resting.

_Close, close, too close! _Kagome thought, imagining wiping her brow as her brother accepted the story.

"Oh right. Mum said it's nearly dinner time if you feel like coming down to eat anything?" Souta explained. "How long are you staying for Inuyasha?" he turned to the Hanyou who jumped uncharacteristically caught off guard.

"As long as it takes," Inuyasha said evenly, collecting himself. His arms were folded and his face oddly serious.

"We'll be down in a second Souta," Kagome put in quickly.

Souta nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went downstairs to inform Mrs Higurashi that Inuyasha would be staying longer and that could he possibly stay up a little longer that night to talk to the half demon?

Kagome flopped back against her pillows, as Inuyasha rested his chin on the back of the chair. Silence reigned in the room as neither looked at each other, too anxious to see what the other was possibly thinking.

"I think we should go down to dinner," Kagome said at last. "The food will get cold."

Inuyasha nodded. "Can you stand without falling this time?" he couldn't help but tease.

Kagome huffed, not answering. She was positive her cheeks were rosy again. This was getting old. Surely she could survive with Inuyasha without blushing every other moment. Which reminded her…they still needed to talk. Seriously.

Inuyasha seemed to pick up on her change of mood. "Kagome-"

"It's ok. Come on, aren't you hungry?"

* * *

The five were sitting at the table eating, when halfway through dinner, the doorbell unexpectedly rang.

Kagome looked up from her bowl of rice, putting down her chopsticks. "Are we expecting anyone?" she asked her mother who shook her head, equally as perplexed as to the nature of their late visitor. Deciding to see who it was, Kagome stood up and headed to the front door.

Sliding it open and allowing the evening light to filter into the hallway, none other than Hojo stood before her, a basket in one hand.

"Hojo?" Kagome said in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo smiled sheepishly. "I was worried about you. When I saw you almost get hit by that truck today I thought something terrible might have happened. I just wanted to check up and see if you really were ok…" he trailed off. "Oh, and it's Valentines Day," he added, brightening. "So I wondered if you were free to come and see a movie with me sometime?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "It's Valentines Day?" she repeated dumbly. What with spending so much time in the Feudal Era, Kagome realised she had completely lost track of time. Was it really February 14th? She could have sworn January had not quite finished yet. And suddenly it was a holiday for couples. She needed to buy some things…_I need small presents for all my friends! I just have been so busy I've forgotten! Oh no!_

"Um…that's really…kind of you Hojo," she clasped her hands behind her back, awkwardly. _Do they celebrate Valentines Day in the Feudal Era? Would Inuyasha even understand the meaning if I gave him something?_

"Kagome who is it?" she heard her mother call from the kitchen.

In the kitchen the four still eating heard Kagome reply of "It's Hojo!". At once Inuyasha was on his feet, a growl rippling through his chest, drawing surprised looks from the three Higurashi family members still eating. He thought he had recognized that damned smell as soon as the door had opened and brought it and Kagome's scent scurrying into the kitchen on the breath of wind that had entered the house.

_What? He's here again?! Did he not get my warning?__ He's as bad as that damn wolf! _Inuyasha thought irately, slamming his chopsticks down on the table, making the rest of the cutlery shake and bounce. Shoving his chair back, he stalked to the front door, where he could see Kagome still talking to that miserable whelp. _What does she see in him?! _He froze. They were holding hands?!

Another growl issuing from his throat, Inuyasha wrenched Kagome backwards, away from the door and that damned nosy guy. He watched her drop something and felt her stagger slightly, tripping over her own feet as he drew her backwards towards him, one hand around her wrist, the other settling on her shoulder. He glared at Hojo, his eyes displaying the anger he felt, the warning challenge that if he did not leave immediately, things could quickly get out of hand.

"Get out," Inuyasha said his voice low. "Kagome isn't yours so get out!

Hojo blinked. "Kagome – is he…?"

"Leave!" Inuyasha repeated, his eyes flashing. He drew Kagome closer to him, his perceptive ears picking up a soft gasp from her as she fell against his body. He could feel his demon rattling inside him, ready to fight off this intruder. How dare this insolent human think he could do what he wanted? Kagome was not his! Kagome would never belong to such a weakling!

With a stuttered apology, Hojo dropped what he was holding and fled from the house, never looking back for fear of the red tinged eyes staring after him, making sure he was well and truly gone.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome was calling to him, a mixture of confusion and concern on her face as the wind from the open door teased her hair, her chocolate tresses dancing with his silver strands as her eyes locked with his.

He really couldn't help it.

Really he couldn't.

He didn't even know what had possessed him at the time.

In fact, he couldn't rationalize it at all.

Slowly, one hand still on her wrist, the other turning her shoulder and body to face him, he had tugged her closer and had unhurriedly swooped down, freeing one hand to tilt her chin upwards, claiming her soft lips with his own. Softly. Possessively. She was his. And his alone. No one else would _ever _have Kagome whilst he had something to say about it!

Kagome thought she was dreaming. It could be the only possible and logical explanation for it. She was still back in the Feudal Era probably and this had all been a bizarre dream. Inuyasha's lips were gentle against her own, conveying a tenderness she hadn't believed Inuyasha possessed. _Inuyasha's kissing me! And I'm kissing him! _

_

* * *

  
_

Inuyasha smiled inwardly as Kagome made no struggle against him to break the kiss and he could feel his inner demon celebrating. Kagome was his. Most definitely. It didn't matter what had happened over the last few days.

The clearing of throats startled both Hanyou and human and they leapt apart as though singed, Kagome blushing furiously. She saw her mother, grandfather and younger brother all standing in the kitchen doorway, staring at them.

"Well, don't let us interrupt!" Mrs Higurashi laughed, moving back into the kitchen, dragging her father with her who was muttering something about being too old for all this romance and mushy stuff.

Souta just ogled. "Are you-"

"No!" Inuyasha and Kagome protested at the same time.

"Souta- come and help with the washing up," Mrs Higuarshi's voice floated in from the kitchen where the sound of running water could be heard.

"Yes mum!" Souta yelled back, though he watched both Inuyasha and Kagome carefully as he headed back into the kitchen. Only once he had gone did Kagome release the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

A breath of chilly air swept past her and she shivered suddenly, before remembering she had left the front door wide open. She turned around quickly sliding it shut and kicking something on the floor in the process. Puzzled, she bent down and picked it up, realising what it was what Hojo had dropped – some sort of herbal medicine for her.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome bend down and pick something up. Curious, he reached out and took it from her, turning it over and sniffing at it. "What's this stinky stuff?" he asked, shaking it experimentally.

"Just some stuff," Kagome said quickly, trying to snatch it back.

"That _he _brought, didn't he," Inuyasha grumbled. "You have no need for it then," he finished, crushing the small box easily in his palm, revealing a pulp once uncurling his fist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained. "That was probably expensive!"

"Yeah, well, you don't need things from him. If you had wanted some herbal stuff why didn't you ask Kaede or even me to get something? That old hag probably knows far more than that human whelp." He folded his arms stubbornly.

Kagome sighed, looking at the ruined present. "I guess so. Anyway, I want to go bed now. I'm tired and I believe I have school in the morning." She yawned, stretching slightly.

"What? School? But we're meant to be returning home!" Inuyasha griped immediately.

"I've lots of catching up to do," Kagome interjected. "I can't believe its Valentines Day already," she mumbled, walking past the stunned Hanyou and taking the stairs slowly to her bedroom.

Inuyasha stared after the girl, looking from the ruined present to Kagome's retreating figure. "Val-en-tins day? What the hell is that?"

"It's the day where girls give the guys they like presents," came Souta's helpful voice as he found a confused Hanyou in his hallway. "The day is celebrated annually, with lots of hearts, flowers and chocolates."

"Love stuff huh?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

Souta nodded. "I guess Kagome forgot about it, with her being in the Feudal Era so much."

"So why did that guy give Kagome something? You said girls give to guys?" Inuyasha was confused. Had he crushed a Valentines present?

"Oh no- Hojo is always giving Kagome stuff for her 'illnesses' she has when she's busy visiting you. Guys give their presents on March 14th- known as White Day," Souta explained knowledgably. "Are you getting sis anything?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked stunned. _Get Kagome anything? For this White Day thing? What the hell would I get her?_

"I wonder who Kagome will give her present to?" Souta wondered out loud as he walked past the still perplexed Hanyou whose ears were twitching wildly. "I wonder if she has a guy that she likes?"

Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome was going to give some a present? To the guy she liked? "I don't understand this time…" he muttered under his breath. Fresh air- that's what he needed. Wiping the remnants of the herbal present of his hand disdainfully, he was out the door in a flash and leaping up on to the roof of Kagome's house, settling down for a long think.

* * *

**Yay! Kiss, kiss! Hope you liked it! :D Happy Valentines Day people! Hope you all had a great day! Incidentally- happy Chinese New Year too! Year of the Tiger! And then because of Fruits Basket I remembered it is Kisa's year…sorry about that ramble… **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**AldabaranFox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope you all had a good week! **

**I must humbly thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter- I was stunned when I returned home from my grandparents' (no internet argh!) to find so many reviews! Thank you all! :D**

**Whilst being stuck in the middle of nowhere I should have had the chance to write- but somehow I just didn't. Shocking. So I got back late Friday and realised I had a chapter to write for Sunday! I usually spend the whole week pulling together a chapter! I had sort of roughly planned it but nothing concrete. This is what I came up with. It's longer than anything so far… I just had to keep going to make it worthwhile! **

**Anyway- please enjoy! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 8****- The Giving of Presents**

_(Present day Tokyo)_

The shrill sound of the alarm brought Kagome sharply from her slumber as she reached out to silence the annoying buzzing noise. Eyes still closed, she flopped over, pulling the covers up tighter around her neck as she wrestled with whether to get up or stay in bed. Finally, she sat up, stretching and yawning before slumping over her duvet covered knees.

_What a dream- Hojo turning up with presents and Inuyasha kissing me..._Kagome half smiled to herself.

"School, school, school," she muttered, slipping her legs out from under the blankets and shivering as she emerged from the warm clutches of her bed. Drawing back the curtains she saw the sun beginning to peep out above the city, dousing orange and yellow over Tokyo, the light managing to gain access to all the nooks and crannies.

_Thank goodness I still have an alarm clock- at least Inuyasha hasn't trashed this one..._she mused as she stared out of the window as Monday morning rolled in.

The window then snapped open, causing Kagome to leap back in surprise as a red garbed Hanyou sat himself on her windowsill. "W-what? Inuyasha? Sit!" Kagome said without thought.

Inuyasha fell through the window, into Kagome's bedroom landing in a crumpled heap on the floor at Kagome's feet. "Keh! What did you do that for?" he demanded, getting up as soon as the spell had released him.

"Well it's not my fault you startled me!" Kagome said defensively. "Now go doewnstairs or something- I want to get changed!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Huh. Fine then," and he left the room, sulking.

On autopilot, Kagome left her room, fetching her towel as she went and had a quick shower and changed into her school uniform. On going downstairs, she found her mother setting out everything for breakfast. Souta and her grandpa were already at the table, wolfing down their food.

"Where's-"

Inuyasha breezed into the kitchen at that moment, looking completely unruffled as he sat down, Kagome's mother handing him a bowl and chopsticks.

"I'm leaving early today for school today," Kagome informed her mother as she sat down at the table, accepting a bowl. "I've got some things to buy."

Her mother nodded, "Alright, there's some money on the side there if you need it- you're hardly ever home so I don't give you an allowance anymore."

"You're going to your school thing huh?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at Kagome across the table.

Kagome nodded "Of course. You know how important-"

"Yeah- save me the speech," Inuyasha cut in, waving his chopsticks, mouth still full as he reached for more food.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his behaviour. Really- men and their food! She finished quickly and stood up. "I'll see you later mum!" she said, wishing Souta a good day as she grabbed her schoolbag and the money before heading out of the door.

"Are you not going with Kagome, Inuyasha?" Souta asked from the other end of the table.

"Nah," Inuyasha shook his head, his silvery hair waving around his face. "She'd probably just sit me or something." He stared back down at his food. And he thought that things had changed between them. He thought back to the brief kiss they had shared the previous night and a faint blush coloured his cheeks. It had been the heat of the moment – Inuyasha proving to her that she didn't need that human boy.

_Obviously__ it hasn't had the desired effect. And it's dangerous out there in her world- she just doesn't realise it! Still no sign of this Valen-thing that I'm supposed to get…_

* * *

(_At Kagome's school)_

"Say Kagome, have you bought any Valentines presents?" Ayumi asked whilst leaning against the desk beside Kagome's as the girls shared their break time together.

Kagome nodded brightly, dipping into her school bag. "Yes I got some things before school. Here- it's small but I hope you like them!" she smiled, handing the small boxes of chocolates to her three friends who took them appreciatively, bestowing their thanks graciously. "You guys always help me when we have big tests, so it's a thank you really!" Kagome smiled.

"Have you got anything for someone…special?" Yuka asked slyly, inclining forwards surreptitiously so no one might overhear their conversation. Edie and Ayumi nodded eagerly, waiting for Kagome's answer.

Kagome bit her lip, fiddling with her fingers outstretched on the desk. "I really don't know what I would get him," she admitted, staring at her fingers.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. What would you get a rebellious boyfriend like Kagome's for Valentines Day?" Edie said thoughtfully, drumming her fingers lightly on the desk pensively.

"He's not my boyfriend alright?" Kagome said quickly. "He's-"

"Yes?" The three girls said together, leaning in even more closely and causing a red blush to creep over Kagome's cheeks. _I could never tell them that Inuyasha kissed me and in front of Hojo too! This is just becoming more complicated by the day! Did Inuyasha's kiss mean something?_

Ayumi stood back with a sigh. "Oh well Kagome. Why don't you make him something in Food Tech today? Did you bring your ingredients?"

"What?" Kagome let out a gasp, standing up suddenly, her chair flung backwards. "We're meant to be cooking today? I didn't know! I don't have any ingredients! What am I meant to do?"

"Hey- don't worry about it Kagome- you can use some of ours- I'm sure we brought in plenty," Yuka comforted, laying a hand on the tensed girl's shoulders. "It'll be fine- you can make something nice for your boyfriend and give him that."

*

(_A few hours later)_

_*  
_

"They look scrumptious Kagome!" Ayumi said congratulating Kagome as she stood back to admire her handiwork. Fresh out of the oven and cooling nicely on a rack, sat ten little heart shaped biscuits. Carefully, Kagome had iced them decoratively.

"Baked with love I bet you!" Yuki smirked, peering over her friend's shoulder. "You always were a great cook Kagome. Good job we had enough ingredients, it was a bit tight with the sugar."

"I don't know about full of love," Kagome said, "I'll just leave them to cool and then take them home," she took off her oven mittens and laying them down. "Let's do the washing up and then go home," _I hope Inuyasha likes them. I have no idea what he would have wanted. It'll just have to do…_

Having let her biscuits cool down enough to handle, Kagome packed them neatly into a box, careful to separate the layers of biscuits with kitchen roll lest the icing smudge. Saying goodbye to her friends and carefully holding her precious cargo, she set off home, glad that the day was over. She still had the problem of how to give Inuyasha his gift. Maybe she should just leave it out casually and hope he picked them up. Adding a card would make it a little more obvious.

"But what if he doesn't like them?" she wondered out loud, tilting her head up to look at the sky.

"Doesn't like what?" a curious voice said from just above her.

Jumping in shock, Kagome gasped, watching in despair as the box of biscuits fell from her hands and crashed to the pavement. She could almost hear the biscuits inside breaking. Slowly, she knelt down on the pavement, not daring to open the lid.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, jumping lightly down from the wall. She was crouched to the ground, her fingers hovering over some object or other. "Come on, let's just go home."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's tone sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine. She was angry. Mad. Kagome mad? What had he done? She had been the one dawdling along- he had been waiting for ages.

"What's the matter?" the Hanyou asked, nonplussed. He really did not understand what the matter was.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the floor. Gently, she picked up the box, trying not to shake the fractured contents around too much. "Really Inuyasha. Learn to grown up!" she said angrily, storming past the flattened half demon who was plastered to the pavement. "Sit!"

"Kagome!"

* * *

Back at home and in the safety of her bedroom, Kagome ventured to gingerly open the lid on her biscuits. Her heart sank as she took in the smashed remains of what had been her Valentines present.

"Now what am I meant to do?" she sighed, peeling back the layers of kitchen roll. The biscuits had been broken to pieces upon hitting the floor. "Maybe it's just fate trying to intervene before I embarrass myself. But I spent so much time and effort on them just for them all to be ruined…"

"Kagome is everything okay?" her mother's voice was at her bedroom door.

"Yes mum, I'm fine," Kagome called back. She glanced at the assorted pile of gifts on her bed. She had presents for all her friends in the Feudal Age scattered about which she had bought in the morning. Standing she stretched and set the container of broken biscuits on the bed.

"I'll go back to the Feudal Age to give theses presents at least," Kagome said to herself, removing her books from her yellow rucksack and packing in the small gifts for the monk, demon slayer and fox pup.

Her bedroom door opened and Mrs. Higuarshi's head popped around the door. "Heading to the Feudal Era are we?" she asked, spying Kagome's half full bag.

"Only for a little bit, I have presents for everyone and I thought now's just as good as any time to give them," Kagome said. "I'm just going to see if we have any candy left in the kitchen," she said, slipping past her mother, who entered the bedroom.

Mrs Higurashi watched her daughter leave the room and looked at the presents on the bed. The open container caught her eye and she took in the spoilt biscuits. "Oh, this is a shame," she said quietly, sifting through the layers of sorry looking biscuits. Her eyes widened a fraction and she heard Kagome's footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"Here you go," her mother smiled, handing Kagome her yellow rucksack, all packed. Kagome took the bag, giving her mum a quick hug with a thank you. "Are you taking Inuyasha with you?" her mother asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, still annoyed at the Hanyou for destroying…well _his_ present. "There's nothing stopping him- it's his time," she sighed, slipping an arm through the strap of her rucksack and swinging it onto her back.

"He came home shortly after you and didn't look in the best of moods," Mrs Higurashi said lightly as they went downstairs.

Kagome peered into the living room and saw Souta and Inuyasha playing on her brother's playstation. Or rather Souta was playing, eyes glued to the television screen as Inuyasha examined the controller, unable to understand how the thing worked.

"Inuyasha? I'm going back to the Feudal Era," Kagome called to the irate Hanyou.

Upon hearing her voice, Inuyasha whipped around and Kagome watched as his eyes lit up suddenly and a contented smile graced his face, his white ears lifting, the controller forgotten. "It's about time!" he said standing.

"It's only for a short while, I have presents to give," Kagome said, poking the bag on her back.

At this, Inuyasha didn't know whether to be hopeful or disappointed. Kagome had presents- so she had bought him something after all he thought with relief. And there he thought he would have to ask her outright for it. But she didn't want to stay for long…was Kagome still mad at him for what he _still_ didn't know what for?

"Let's just go," he said gruffness leaking into his voice unbidden.

Kagome picked up on his change in tone but nodded anyway. "I'll be back soon mum!" she called as the two exited the house.

* * *

_(Feudal Era)_

"Kagome!"

On reaching Kaede's village, a yellow fur ball had thrown itself at the young woman, hugging her tightly. Inuyasha huffed, grabbing the kitsune by the tail and heaving him away from the miko.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku had spotted them and were moving towards them, smiling broadly.

"We didn't know when you would be back," Sango smiled, hugging her friend warmly, Kagome copying just as sincerely.

"It's good to see you again Kagome. How are you?" Miroku asked courteously as Inuyasha stalked past him, chasing after Shippo who had his tongue cheekily stuck out at the Hanyou.

"I'm fine Sango. I have things for you all," Kagome said brightly a happy smile on her face. The five sat down on the grass outside of Kaede's hut as Kagome placed her bag on her lap, rummaging through it. "Here you go."

"What is this for?" Sango asked, examining the small brightly coloured box Kagome had handed her.

"It's your Valentines Day present," Kagome explained as she handed one to Miroku and Shippo. "Valentines Day is a day celebrated in my time and its when friends and…um lovers…give each other presents. As you're all my friends I bought you gifts!" She hurried her explanation at the look on the monk's face when she mentioned the word 'lover'.

"But we have nothing for you," Sango said worriedly as she gently unwrapped her gift.

"Kagome you're so kind!" Shippo chirped, tearing open his present and revealing a small box of chocolates. "So its food?" he asked, sniffing them.

"Chocolate," Kagome said encouragingly as the three sampled their chocolate, delighted grins spreading across their faces as they enjoyed the treat.

"Delightful gifts from Kagome's world, I'm touched," Miroku said solemnly as he took off the wrapping paper.

Sitting beside her, Inuyasha shifted slightly. It was all well and good- Kagome had given the others their presents- now what about his? He held out a hand expectantly. "Kagome what about-" he began before he stiffened, ears twitching. Without another word he leapt to his feet.

Kagome glanced at him as Inuyasha sniffed the air, his whole body tensing as his hand drifted towards Tetsusaiga, grasping the hilt ready. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"Kagome!" a strikingly masculine, familiar voice called from behind the group as a whirlwind span into the village, stopping inches away from Kagome and materialising out into-

"Kouga?"

Kouga the wolf demon smirked as he laid eyes on Kagome, seated on the grass. "You look as lovely as ever Kagome," he said, taking her by the hand and lifting her easily to her feet.

"The hell wolf – get out of here!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tetsusaiga which immediately transformed.

"Calm down mutt, I'm only here for what is mine," Kouga grinned, wrapping an arm daringly around Kagome's shoulder which drew a growl from the enraged Hanyou.

"Whatever! There's nothing here for you. Kagome hasn't got any presents for you!" Inuyasha growled, pointing Tetsusaiga at the wolf demon before him. _Trust this wolf to interrupt everything! Today's the day I'll rip him to shreds and show Kagome that _I'm _the only one she needs!_

"Huh?" Kouga held Kagome at arms length to study her. "You have something for me?" he asked.

"It's a Valentines Day present for friends and lov-" Shippo's voice was cut off as Miroku placed a hand over the talkative fox's mouth. It wouldn't do to let Kouga of all people know that these gifts could be given between lovers. Not if he didn't want to incur Inuyasha's wrath.

Kagome manoeuvred herself out of Kouga's grip. "Well yes," she admitted, reaching into her rucksack. "I wondered if I would run into you and brought this just in case," she said, holding out something in her palm.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "But Kagome!"

"Oh Kagome, you really are too kind," Kouga murmured, pulling Kagome towards him again. "What do you say that you just ditch this annoying pup and come with me, a real demon who can properly satisfy you?"

"Um…I-I'm really ok here," Kagome managed, placing the small gift in Kouga's clawed hands and extracting herself again.

"Yeah ya hear her you mangy wolf? She doesn't want you!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome back towards him, Tetsusaiga still threateningly drawn.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Well where's _your _present mutt? Kagome went to all that trouble to get me a present- so where's yours?" he had taken in the small parcels in the two humans and the fox demon's possession.

Inuyasha's face coloured quickly, his eyes darting away for a second, revealing the truth for an instant.

Kouga laughed uproariously. "The half demon doesn't have a gift! If that isn't your answer Inuyasha- it couldn't be plainer! Kagome obviously prefers me to you!"

"I don't like chocolates or that crappy stuff anyway," Inuyasha blustered, pulling back his brazen façade quickly and firmly. He wouldn't show the wolf how stung he was that the wolf's words were actually true.

Kagome's heart and face sank at these words. The only present she had left was chocolate and if Inuyasha didn't like it…_Maybe it's a good job those biscuits were smashed- it saves me giving Inuyasha something he didn't like anyway…_

"Kouga, now that you have your present can you go and find Ginta and Hakakku?" Kagome said at length reaching into her bag again. She hadn't planned on giving them anything, but now saw it as an opportunity to get Kouga to leave. At any moment Inuyasha looked as though he would burst and attack the oblivious wolf. And those two bumbling companions of Kouga were always kind to her anyway…

Kouga accepted the two very small boxes. "As you desire, beautiful Kagome. I do not wish to part from you…" he trailed off, as Inuyasha readjusted his grip on Tetsusaiga. "But as you wish this I will do it for you. Wait for me Kagome!" he called as he sped away, Shikon jewel shards lending him his super speed as dust flew up behind him.

"Keh- he's just running from a fight he knows he won't win," Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing Tetsusaiga. "Kagome why did you give him something? It only encourages him!"

Kagome sighed, sitting back down on the grass beside Sango. "He's a friend Inuyasha," she said simply, closing the bag.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, his amber eyes wavering for a split second before hardening, any emotion that had been swirling in their depths hidden with a blanket of sullenness. "Fine. Be that way," he muttered before leaping away.

Kagome drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. _This is not how I planned everything to be! Now Inuyasha's mad again and this talk is just getting longer and longer! I don't know for how much more I can put it off…_

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" Sango asked, bringing the young woman out of her reverie.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine Sango," Kagome smiled quickly, reassuring her demon slayer friend.

"I see you haven't given Inuyasha anything yet," Miroku said slyly, finishing his chocolates. "Is that why our half demon friend is more on edge than usual?" he wondered innocently.

Kagome sighed, her fringe moving with the exhaled air. "I really don't know what to give him," she admitted. "He just as much says he hates chocolates and the biscuits I made him-"

"You made him biscuits?" Shippo asked.

"But they were ruined," Kagome muttered dispiritedly.

Already the sun was beginning to wane on the horizon as evening replaced afternoon. Kagome glanced at the setting sun between the trees. It was later than she had planned on staying but it looked like she would spend the night anyway. She and Inuyasha had a lot to talk about. _I'll go find him after some dinner…_

* * *

"Keh!" a fist slammed into a tree trunk and withdrew slowly. A tiny droplet of blood slid from the clenched knuckles, hitting the forest floor like the noise of a pin dropping. Black hair covered human ears as the other fist smashed in the tree just as angrily.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered, glancing at his bruised fists. _Of all the nights it _had _to be this one! _He was human again. The damn stinking night of the new moon. Where his powers were diminished and he was human again. A pitiful, weak, pathetic human.

He slumped to the forest floor, leaning against the same tree he had hit, knocking his head against it instead. "Why, why, why?" he growled to the night sky, which he could see peaking through the gaps in the foliage above. A faint star twinkled down at him and he tore his eyes away, staring sullenly at the clearing spread out in front of him.

"She gives the wolf something but not me? What's up with that? It's just messed up!" Inuyasha complained, his fingers raking through the grass and clenching the green blades tightly. Damn. In his human form he couldn't smell anything. He truly was _worthless _on these nights.

"_C__ome with me, a real demon who can properly satisfy you…" _the words taunted Inuyasha as he sat there, wallowing in his thoughts. That's what Kagome wanted. A strong demon who would properly take care of her. Not some half arsed job.

A crunching of a twig behind him had Inuyasha on his feet, more slowly than he would have liked, but quick enough to survey the forest. _Damn that I don't have my powers! _He cursed.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" he recognised Kagome's voice immediately. Hell, if he had his power he would have caught her scent minutes before she would have arrived. Giving him time to think of responses to the inevitable questions she probably was bursting to ask. This woman always had questions.

Half torn between running without replying or responding to her soft call, Inuyasha plonked himself down on the floor again, deciding to wait for her to approach. He stared at the floor as she emerged from the gloom, standing beside him.

"It's not safe for you to be out at this time without-" Inuyasha rebuked, breaking off as she sat down beside him, black hair providing a curtain between him and the woman beside him. He had been about to say 'me' but stopped himself. He was of no use now.

"I'd forgotten it was the night of the new moon," Kagome said conversationally, tucking her knees up to her chest as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, well," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha- you don't seem…yourself," Kagome ventured on, looking at the young man now as he was, beside her.

"Keh m'fine," Inuyasha snorted, not elaborating.

"Inuyasha…"

"Why did you give him something?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, his voice very controlled. The question had been burning on his tongue ever since the afternoon. "You gave everyone something. Miroku, Sango, Shippo- hell even those damned wolves got something from you!" his voice rose in volume, before he checked himself and it died down again. "Have you… finished giving presents?"

Kagome stared at him, not speaking a word. _I had no idea he felt so…hurt? Did it really mean a lot to him that I hadn't given him anything yet? But he waved away the thought of chocolate so quickly…_ He had also made no sign of wanting anything from her. Her backpack was on the ground beside her and heart falling, Kagome slipped her hand into it, expecting to find nothing. She had given the last present away to Kaede before leaving to find Inuyasha.

When her hand bumped against a container in her bag, Kagome frowned. What was this? She was sure she had given all her presents away. Opening the bag wider, she pulled out the biscuit box she had placed her home made biscuits in earlier that day. _But they were all ruined…_Kagome thought to herself. _When I dropped them on the floor they all smashed…_

Tentatively, she opened the lid and her eyes widened in shock as she gazed at the contents of the box.

Inuyasha, noticing Kagome had been quiet for too long, shifted his long black hair, glancing at the girl beside him. "Kagome?" she was holding a box in her hands staring at the contents. Unbidden, his heart soared for a moment. She _had _got him something. There he had thought she had forgotten to get him anything and she had remembered…

Slowly, he reached out and took the box from her slack grip and peered into the box. He started slightly in surprise. Nestled amongst white paper was a single heart shaped object, with white creamy stuff on top.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"It's yours Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say slowly. "I thought they were all gone…"

"What?" confused, Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, before switching to look at the one biscuit at the bottom of the box.

"They all broke. This afternoon. I was positive they were all broken…" Kagome whispered.

Then Inuyasha remembered. Kagome _had _been holding something when he had met her walking home from school. It had fallen to the floor when he had startled her. _That's _why she had been so mad. _Wait a second…_Inuyasha put that thought on hold. _That's why she was so mad? She had dropped my present? _

"There were more?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

Turning to face him, Kagome nodded, brushing a curl behind her ear. "Yes. But I guess now you only have one." She chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

Inuyasha stared at it. "So, what is it?" he said bluntly.

Kagome could have fallen flat backwards at the breaking of the mood. _So typical Inuyasha…_she smiled. "It's a biscuit Inuyasha. I made it in Food Tech today."

"Oh," Inuyasha mumbled, lifting it out of its protective nest. "So I just…eat it?"

Kagome nodded. "Though I know you said you don't like chocolate and all that other stuff so I didn't know…" she ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I bought everyone else chocolates but I thought I might make you something…"

"It's fine Kagome," Inuyasha said roughly. "Back then I- I didn't mean it like that," he muttered, looking away. _She paid special attention to my gift…and was upset when I ruined it…damn why wasn't I more careful? Flipping hindsight huh…_What he had said had been in the heat of the moment, a jealous rage that his rival had received something he hadn't.

"I'm glad," Kagome smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Keh," Inuyasha protested, feeling his heart pound a little faster. "Of course I -quiet!" he said suddenly, straining his useless human ears as he picked up something moving behind them.

Kagome glanced at him, startled.

Inuyasha rose to his feet, putting the biscuit back in its box. "I can hear something," he hissed. Kagome stood up beside him, glancing around, her eyes trying to pierce the night gloom.

A pair of red eyes appeared in between two tree trunks and Kagome pointed with a small cry of alarm as Inuyasha's hand went automatically to Tetsusaiga. "Damn I can't use it…" he growled. "Kagome get behind me, now!"

Kagome bit her lip worriedly. "But Inuyasha you're-"

"I don't need reminding!" Inuyasha growled as the demon emerged into their clearing, ghastly slimy skin just visible, yellow dripping teeth bared. "But I'm strong enough!"

* * *

**Hmm...probably not the most interesting of chapters- but it had to be written. The next few should be interesting as everything gets wrapped up. Two more chapters maybe and an epilogue? Depends...**

**I believe the night of the new moon fell on Valentines Day? Or was that just me? The moon certainly looks (from where I am) as though it has just gone through from being a new moon. Oh well. Suits me.**

**And I was going to ask for suggestions as to Inuyasha's present in the last chapter but forgot…silly me. We'll have to live with this then. Does Inuyasha seem too out of character at the end? Can it just be because he's a human here and therefore well human? **

**Hope you enjoyed – even if it was a bit longer than usual- I got carried away and it only got interesting at the end really. Please review- let's beat the last chapter's review number! Yay :D **

**Plus- inset day on Monday so no school after a week of half term! So happy! But then I was reminded February is nearly over and almost had a heart attack- the summer is approaching too fast for my liking!!**

**AldabaranFox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh it's been a while…and I can only say I'm terribly sorry to have kept you all hanging like that. What with work, family, illnesses and general life trying to take over- writing has very sadly been pushed to the back of my priorities recently. I hate it just as much! So now I have written a chapter where I've tried to portray everything between Inuyasha and Kagome. The soundtrack really helped again- so try playing it to set the scene a little better- particularly 'To the End of Feelings' and 'Love across Time' especially during some of the talking scenes**** and 'Hateful Battle' and 'Inuyasha Transformed' for the battle :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- not the songs (which are amazing) or the characters (even more amazing) so yeah.**

**  
Please enjoy! Apologies again!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Night of the New Moon**

_(In the woods)_

As the demon emerged into the dim light of the clearing, Kagome felt her hands instinctively grasp the back of Inuyasha's haori tightly as she stood behind him. It was one of the ghastliest demons she had ever seen; it towered above them, twice as tall as Inuyasha- its head nearly brushed the top of the trees as it forced itself into their clearing. Its dark slimy green body glistened and it hunched over legs as thick as tree trunks and razor sharp claws on each limb. Yellow teeth were bared threateningly, dripping with saliva as it took in its prey.

"Inuyasha…it's huge…" Kagome whispered. Normally size of demon (within reason) was never a problem for the _half demon _Inuyasha but now he was human, this could be suicidal.

"You know what they say- the bigger they come the harder they fall," Inuyasha snorted, his stance tense and ready. "Remember- stay behind- whatever happens," he warned her gruffly, glancing back at her for a brief second and taking in her frightened eyes.

The beast growled at them, yellow cruel eyes narrow and saggy bulbous face leering at the two humans below. An easy meal for such a great demon as he. He would dine well tonight on roasted human flesh!

Suddenly, the demon swept out a clawed arm at alarming speed, slashing at the air where Inuyasha and Kagome stood moments before, as Inuyasha's quick reflexes had stepped in and Inuyasha pushed Kagome and himself out of harms way just in time. The two of them sprawled to the forest floor and Inuyasha was up again immediately, ready to face the demon.

Kagome pushed herself up on the grass and watched as Inuyasha leapt out the way of the sharp talons again. She could hear the wind whistling as the arm flew out again and Inuyasha ducked, running nimbly sideways. More nimble than any ordinary human. She held her breath again, standing up shakily and brushing herself off.

Inuyasha felt the top of his hair flutter in the breeze created by the swiping movements of the demon's clawed arm as it reached out to grab him again. _Keh, speed isn't everything_ he thought as he leapt out of the way again. _This demon would be toast if I had my powers-_

His thoughts were cut short as a blinding pain ripped through his side. Dimly he heard Kagome's scream of his name as he fell to the ground, side burning and senses blurred. The demon had guessed his movement and struck with a tail he hadn't seen. A killer hooked tail swished behind this demon and it had caught and raked across Inuyasha's unprotected side.

Kagome heard herself scream as Inuyasha fell heavily to the ground. She was only aware of Inuyasha, her safety was not of concern at the moment. Inuyasha was injured and it looked serious. And he was human as well. Throwing all caution to the wind, she ran across the clearing to Inuyasha's side where he was attempting to push himself up, one arm clutching his injured side.

Kagome winced as she saw the blood slipping through his fingers and the slashed skin. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off as with an inhuman effort Inuyasha forced himself to his feet.

"I'm not down yet," he said through gritted teeth, right arm out in front, fist clenched. He stepped in front of Kagome, protectively. _It's her this is for…Kagome will _not _be harmed!_

A deep rumbling startled both humans until they realised it was coming from the demon. It was laughing at them. "Little human," it rumbled, "it is fruitless- give up and die!" Unexpectedly, its tail whipped out again and Inuyasha reacted barely in time to shove Kagome out of the way before the tail caught him and flung him aside like a rag doll.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again. "Just get up and run! You can't take it!"

Inuyasha felt his side burn with white hot pain as he scrambled with difficulty to his feet, hunched over his wound. "Never gonna give up," he muttered defiantly.

"But it will kill you!" Kagome shouted back from across the clearing, her heart in her mouth as a defenceless, injured Inuyasha attempted to battle with a demon that would usually be dead in a heartbeat if it challenged a Hanyou Inuyasha.

An idea suddenly came to mind as she stepped backwards over a small rock. Stooping, Kagome picked it up and with all her might threw it at the demon's head. "Hey you! Over here ugly!" she shouted as she threw it.

It was like throwing a pebble against a brick wall. Though it was barely felt, it attracted the demon's attention and its small eyes swivelled in her direction, honing in on this new opponent.

"Kagome what are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. The demon was headed for Kagome now! After all his efforts to keep her safe, the wench was now putting herself in danger! The very thing he had been trying to prevent! "Kagome move!" he bellowed as the demon lumbered towards Kagome.

Pulse hammering, Kagome took a step backwards as the demon began to move towards her, arms outstretched and ready to grab her. She gulped. _This is what happens when you act before you think! _She could barely hear Inuyasha's frantic yells for her to move as she took another step back, before tripping over her shaking feet and sprawling back onto the grass.

The demon laughed again, a sonorous, nails-scrapping-over-boards sound, making the hairs on Kagome's neck stand up as it leaned in towards her. She could smell its rancid breath, see its slimy black tongue winding around yellow teeth, as if it couldn't wait to eat her. She shut her eyes, looking away as the hand extended towards her, her muscles refusing to move and carry her to safety.

Hot fury grew within Inuyasha, fuelling his strength as he watched the demon baring down Kagome. He would not leave her to be eaten. He would _never _abandon her to danger. She was his to protect and he would do that to the ends of the earth, not matter the consequences, on himself or others.

Releasing a roar of anger, Inuyasha leapt forwards, pain tampered down by the insatiable need to protect the female human before him at all costs. Just as the clawed hand shot down to crush her, Inuyasha raced between the demon's legs and threw himself on top of Kagome, shielding her from the demon.

Kagome glanced up, expecting to feel pain but saw red before her. Inuyasha was crouched over her, so close there was barely a hand span between their faces. He was defending her from the ravenous demon. There was silence for a moment, apart from her quick breathing and Inuyasha's slow rasping breaths. Then more blood spattered down as the demon, instead of cleaving Kagome to pieces had ripped across Inuyasha's back.

As though he hadn't felt it, Inuyasha stayed where he was, looking Kagome firmly in the eyes as the demon stood back, readjusting itself in surprise. The small red human had appeared out of nowhere, stopping him getting his prize.

Tears building in Kagome's eyes, Kagome stared back into Inuyasha's eyes, unable to say anything. He had taken such a grievous hit for her and hadn't even let out a sound. Was he so willing to have himself killed? For her sake? "Inuyasha…" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hiraikotsu!" a voice suddenly yelled and the familiar rush of wind that accompanied the great boomerang swept through the clearing. The boomerang span straight at the huge demon, which ducked too late and roared in pain, falling backwards as the demon bone weapon sliced its chest with a fatal gash.

"Wind tunnel!" a male voice commanded and Kagome could feel the tugging power of the black hole which sucked everything towards it. The demon, blinded with pain inflicted by Hiraikotsu wobbled and was pulled in instantly. The wind tunnel died immediately.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Sango's voice cried out from the other end of the clearing as the roars of the demon were extinguished. Kagome could hear the jangling of Miroku's staff as the other two members of the group ran towards them.

With a Herculean effort, Inuyasha jerkily pushed himself to his feet and began to rise, shrugging off Miroku's help with a growl. Sango helped Kagome stand, her legs badly shaking.

"Sango, Miroku…thank you…" Kagome managed, once she had mastered control of her voice and legs again.

"It's fine," Sango assured the young woman, still supporting her slightly. "We heard you screaming and came to see what the problem was. I'm so relieved you alright."

Kagome nodded her thanks again, squeezing Sango's arm appreciatively. She glanced up at Inuyasha, her heart clenching again as she realised the pain he must be in. She barely had a scratch. "Inuyasha, let me help you," She suggested, moving towards the bloodied human.

"No! I don't…need help!" Inuyasha muttered angrily, moving backwards away from Kagome and wobbling slightly. Pride was holding him together and even that was beginning to fray at the edges. _Damn it…I'm losing too much blood…crappy vision…_he blinked as the scene swam before his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said warningly. He could see Inuyasha was starting to lose focus and his wounds looked serious.

Kagome would not take no for an answer. Taking Inuyasha on his good side, she wound her arm around his shoulders, supporting him. Grudgingly, Inuyasha accepted her help, only as he realised he would never be able to walk out of the clearing back to their camp unaided without falling. Not looking anyone in the eye, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to help him walk as they half staggered back to camp.

* * *

_(At the camp)_

"Would you stop it Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled, shifting away from the young woman as she dabbed his bloodied back. "And I can do this myself!"

Back at the camp, with a roaring fire going, illuminating their little glade, Kagome had forced Inuyasha to remove his haori so she could inspect and clean his wounds. There had been arguing at this and only with the threat of the 'sit' had Inuyasha sullenly complied and Kagome fetched her first aid kit.

Kagome frowned and pressed slightly harder with the cotton wool she was dabbing the dreadful gashes on Inuyasha's back inflicted by the demon. There were four stretching from his left shoulder blade to the middle of his back at an angle. "Don't be stupid," she replied, touching them lightly again, washing clean and disinfecting them.

Inuyasha winced at the spike of pain that shot through his back but relaxed as Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder having seen his shudder. Her hand was cool and comforting but it did nothing to relieve the anger bubbling below the surface. She hadn't listened to him. She had placed her life in danger purposely, just to protect him. That wasn't the way things were meant to work.

"Nearly done," Kagome said to the irate Hanyou as she spread a healing balm over the injuries.

"You don't have to do it at all," Inuyasha snapped back. "This is nothing."

"You wouldn't _have _these at all if you'd taken my advice and run," Kagome shot back, equally heated.

"Well I had to protect you didn't I? What kind of man would I be if I left an undefended woman by herself with a demon like that? He would have eaten you in a heartbeat! What the hell was I meant to do? I couldn't bloody well leave you- ow!" Inuyasha's rant was cut through by his gasp of pain.

"No swearing!" Kagome admonished pressing harder than necessary on his wounds, though her heart was racing. Inuyasha had wanted to protect her. Above all else, he wanted her to be safe.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and realised Kagome had stopped her work on his back. He shifted around slightly to look at her and caught her staring at him, her eyes wider than usual as she considered him, bandages held absentmindedly in one hand.

"Looks like I said too much…" Inuyasha muttered to himself, feeling his cheeks heating at her intense staring. "Hey Kagome- you're staring…" he said slowly, waving an hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" Kagome jerked back from her reverie. "What- sorry!" she realised, looking sharply down at the bandages which she began to measure out. "I…what you said…" Unravelling the bandages, she gave one end to Inuyasha to hold by his chest as she began to wind it down under his arm and up round his back, leaning forward to pass her rolled end over his left shoulder and have him give it back to her.

Inuyasha stayed very still as Kagome fixed his bandages, feeling her soft hands on his back, always careful not to hurt him. "Your safety was important…" he grudgingly admitted. "More than mine."

Kagome's hands froze on his back, before deftly tying the bandages. Her hand rested on his bandaged back for a moment. "I wish…" she began. "I wish you would consider your safety too. I want you to worry about yourself Inuyasha. You're important too. I worry for your safety."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. Nobody though a Hanyou was important enough to worry about. Nobody worried about him like that. He was lost for words on how to respond to Kagome. "Keh…" came out in a spluttered manner as he struggled to find the words.

"Yes Inuyasha, worry about yourself sometimes," Miroku's voice chimed in, breaking the atmosphere between Inuyasha and Kagome as Kagome shot backwards from Inuyasha to rustle about in the first aid kit, looking for more medicine.

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha snapped, angry at the interrupting monk, Sango standing slightly behind Miroku. "And stop eavesdropping- this conversation is none of your business!" he struggled to his feet, frowning at the unperturbed monk.

"Fine, fine," Miroku replied airily. "Just take those words to heart," he warned. "Come my lovely Sango- it is clear we're not wanted here. How about some food?" the lecherous monk suggested, leading Sango away who shot a smile at Kagome as she looked back round.

* * *

As soon as the two humans had left, Kagome approached Inuyasha who had sat down again, hissing at the sudden movement jarring his back. Kagome bit her lip. "Be careful Inuyasha- try not to open the wounds. You've lost too much blood to be able to afford to lose much more."

"Just wait for this night to be over and I'll be fine," Inuyasha shot back as Kagome brought out fresh bandages and a healing salve for the gash in his side from the demon's hooked tail. "I'll be right as rain tomorrow."

Kagome sighed as she began to smooth the salve onto Inuyasha's side. _He wouldn't even be like this if I hadn't have been there…_

Inuyasha, even with his human ears picked up the sound of Kagome's sigh slipping from her lips and stiffened. What was the matter with her? _Was it something I said? Damn it I can never say the right thing! _"Kagome…?"

"You wouldn't even be injured if I hadn't have been there," Kagome said at length, sitting back on her ankles where she was kneeling by Inuyasha's side. "If I wasn't in the Feudal Era you wouldn't constantly be putting your life at risk."

Inuyasha frowned. "That's stupid Kagome. Would you stop saying things like that?" he growled. _She was thinking about that? She doesn't want to be with me in other words…?_

"For everyone's safety I should probably just go home. It's always you and Miroku and Sango and even Shippo and Kilala who are putting their lives in danger because of me. I feel so guilty every time one of you is hurt and it's all my fault…" Kagome broke off, the tears building in her eyes again.

Angry this time at Kagome's words, Inuyasha spun round to face the crying young woman. "It's my _job_ to protect you," he said fiercely, watching Kagome's teary eyes widen as she registered his words.

Then her eyes lowered to her lap again. "Yes. Just your job."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand at her words. _I didn't mean it like that! _He cursed inwardly. "I don't know…" _crap- how do I say it's because I _want _to protect her that I do?_

"I'll be leaving in the morning," Kagome said quietly. "Then you won't have to worry anymore."

Inuyasha felt his mind fall into confusion. What was she on about? This whole conservation had taken a turn that he didn't like, nor wished to follow particularly closely. Kagome wanted to leave? Again? But he thought…that Valen-tine thingy…hadn't it meant something?

"But- that thingy- biscuit you gave me?" Inuyasha grasped at straws to try and stay afloat in the conversation. "You…I…what?"

Kagome's mouth opened in an 'oh' shape and she reached into the pocket of her skirt. "Here, you dropped it when the demon appeared. It's not damaged luckily," she said, handing it back to Inuyasha, who took it nonplussed, glancing from it to Kagome and back again.

"I just want you to be happy. And safe," Kagome said quietly. "And if I have to leave…then that's what I'll do."

Inuyasha's fingers curled around the biscuit, holding it as one traps a butterfly. _How do I say I'm only happy when you _are _beside me? _"Don't leave then," he muttered finally.

"What?" Kagome looked at him.

"I said don't leave," Inuyasha repeated. "If you think I'll be happy if you do…then you're wrong."

Kagome's mouth fell open at Inuyasha's words as she stared at him. Behind them the fire crackled warmly as the two of them looked at each other and the stars usually out-shone by the brilliance of the moon twinkled brightly in the heavens. Neither human cared that the world was passing them by and staring too.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered.

"You heard me," Inuyasha muttered, becoming self-conscious. "Don't leave." With that, he pulled her roughly towards him, so she fell forwards against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care that his back protested or side ached. He only cared that Kagome was in his arms. That's all that mattered. "I need you with me. Haven't I told you that already?"

Kagome felt her heart fluttering in her chest at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, still mindful of his sore shoulders and back, squeezing her eyes closed to prevent more tears from falling. "Thank you…Inuyasha…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Tried to put some sweet movements between Kagome and Inuyasha in…hopefully they were ok and you liked them! Sorry again for long time between updates- hopefully next week's will be up at the usual time and it may or may not be the last chapter because I think this is coming to its natural ending and I don't want to drag it out crazily. That's what starting a new fic is for! Haha! **

**So…please review and tell me what you think- thanks :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey there! My biggest apologies that this last chapter was a long time coming- so very sorry! Exams just got int the way- and then I wanted to end it properly as a credit to all who have read/reviewed/alerted/favourited and enjoyed this story!**

**I was inspired to write this after listening to an upbeat section of the Inuyasha soundtrack played by an orchestra on the internet. It amazed me and I decided I had to finish this story! So I went back and re-read what I'd written and then couldn't believe half of what I'd written! Some of this will need editing! Haha! Plus 9 chapters really bugged me- 10 is a nicer number to finish on!**

**Anyway I'm so grateful to you all! Thank you for helping me along with this story :D**

**Here it is- the final chapter! Gosh!**

**Disclaimer: Last time- I don't own Inuyasha :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Resolution**

Before Inuyasha fully awoke he could already feel the demon blood pulsing in his veins again. The night of the new moon was over. He was a half demon again. Man did it feel good. Stretching, amber eyes popping open, he relished in the feeling that the wounds inflicted the night before no longer hurt or bothered him.

Checking his back and sides, he noted that Kagome's bandages were neatly still wrapped. Shifting them aside he saw with great satisfaction that skin beneath, which had looked nasty and torn up the previous night, was smooth and faultless again, no marks from the clash with the demon showing at all.

And now he had admitted to Kagome that he _wanted_ her to stay by his side, everything was sorted. She was staying and everything was now fine. He couldn't find a moment where he had felt more…content.

Sniffing, he inhaled the fresh morning air. He could smell the forest again, hear the scufflings of little creatures; _feel_ the life of the Feudal Era. Seriously, being human was so damn boring. Nothing like the strength or the powers he had as a half demon.

It was early morning he guessed as he sat up; the sun had barely risen and the dawn chorus was still going. Stretching again, Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, looking around. On the opposite side of the campfire Miroku and Sango were still sleeping on their separate bedding roles, the kitsune flat out on his back between them, Kilala wrapped up on Sango's feet.

Inuyasha glanced down beside him, an expectant smile creeping across his face.

It turned to a frown.

Kagome had fallen asleep by his side the night before. Why was she no longer there? A brief flash of panic welled up in his chest before he squashed it down. Maybe she had gone to refresh herself, or prepare for the day or something. There was nothing to worry about.

God it was like he was some idiotic love struck _puppy_ or something, worrying so quickly over Kagome.

Standing, Inuyasha brushed down his red fire-rat haori. Boy he was hungry, he realised absentmindedly as his stomach rumbled. What was there to eat around here? Surely there would be something good in Kagome's yellow bag.

He turned round, looking for the yellow bag. It wasn't by Kagome's bed. Puzzled, Inuyasha moved around their campsite, looking for the bag. His search turned up nothing and he grew restless.

Why would Kagome's bag have gone?

"Kagome?" he called, still searching.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned round, already knowing it wasn't Kagome as a masculine voice had hailed him. He found Miroku rubbing a hand blearily over his face. "Get up monk," he chided, walking past, rummaging through the various packs they had.

"I'm up," the monk muttered, standing and stretching, wincing at the slight pop he felt as his spine realigned. "What are you looking for?"

"Kagome's bag," Inuyasha said, chucking an unwanted item over his shoulder.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Alright. But don't let her know you were looking through her things! Come to think of it- where _is_ Kagome?" he looked around their camp, noticing for the first time it was missing someone.

"I don't know," Inuyasha grumbled. "When I woke up she was gone."

"I'm sure she just went to relieve herself or something. She'll be back in a minute," Sango said with a yawn, having been woken up by the two men and listening absentmindedly to their conversation. "And you didn't hear her leave?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? I was human last night- remember?" Inuyasha snorted frustratedly. "I probably wouldn't have heard a thing until my demon powers came back when the sun rose."

"Kagome's scent isn't that strong here," Shippo commented, crinkling his small nose. The fox demon shifted from foot to foot anxiously. From what he had overheard that night, things should have been sorted. What had that dumb Inuyasha done to scare Kagome off now?

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, cursing under his breath. She hadn't been here for a while. Where the hell had Kagome gotten to now? With her bag too…Then a dread settled on Inuyasha's heart and it sank fast, as though he was falling down a hole. "Last night…" he breathed to himself.

_I'll be leaving in the morning," Kagome said quietly. "Then you won't have to worry anymore."_

"Crap," Inuyasha said suddenly, startling the two humans and the kitsune. "She couldn't have…but I told her!"

"Inuyasha what?" Sango demanded.

Inuyasha felt his fingers clenching into fists. Kagome and her bag were both gone. Kagome would take her bag back with her…if she was leaving right? "She told me last night she would be leaving this morning," he growled. _But she wouldn't…I told her…I wanted her to stay. _He swore she had understood what he was saying.

"Dammit!"

* * *

With the curse still in the air, Inuyasha was bounding away, leaving behind the stunned trio. Following Kagome's scent, Inuyasha sprang through the forest, glad that his demon powers were back.

_I told her what I wanted!_

Inside Inuyasha's thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't understand- not that he ever fully understood what went on in that human girl's mind.

_I made it clear!_

The trees whipped past as Inuyasha leapt easily, grass billowing frantically as he raced past. The scent was confusing. It was as though Kagome had walked somewhere, walked backwards and then changed course again. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"_I said don't leave," Inuyasha repeated. "If you think I'll be happy if you do…then you're wrong."_

Damn he had meant that too! Didn't she get it at all? Inuyasha paused, feet sliding slightly on the dewy grass. The morning sunlight was filtering in through a patch in the canopy of trees, alighting the clearing in a beautiful hazy sunshine. Kagome's scent was strong here.

Slower now, Inuyasha tracked it, following the smell like a hunter, his nose trained expertly over the years to pick up that single scent that was Kagome. He couldn't tell her how much he liked her scent. She would probably hit him and call him a hentai or something. So he lied: and told her that her smell offended him. That had made her angry too, but at least she hadn't known…

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha spotted a flash of blue. It was a small pool in the middle of another clearing. The water glittered in the early morning sunshine and a lone dragonfly skimmed the surface, wings a blur across the surface of the lake.

The lake was not what attracted Inuyasha's undivided attention.

It was the human girl standing at the edge of the lake. Her shoes and long socks were at the bank beside her yellow bag and the water lapped around her pale ankles. Long, luscious black locks flowed down over her white shirt covered back.

Inuyasha did not need the scent to know that it was Kagome.

Overwhelming relief that she _hadn't _left threatened to submerge Inuyasha as he walked closer, feet making no noise on the soft grass. She hadn't left. She was still here.

"But what the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha muttered, crouching down beside a tree, watching the young miko. Geez he felt like such a peeping tom- but at least she had her clothes on.

Inuyasha barely had time to make himself hidden a moment later as Kagome turned around, something swinging from her right hand. Upon looking closely, Inuyasha noticed it was…a fish?

She was fishing?

* * *

Looking pleased with herself, Kagome carefully picked her way back to the bank, laying the caught fish with a small pile of others. He had not spotted that earlier. So this was where she had gotten to. So…she wasn't leaving? Inuyasha was confused.

"Who's there?" Kagome suddenly called out, hearing a rustling noise as Inuyasha shifted in his hiding spot. At once the fish was dropped and Kagome had scrambled for her bow and arrows, nocking an arrow immediately.

Deciding it would be better to reveal himself than get shot, Inuyasha emerged from the trees and walked straight towards the young woman. She visibly relaxed as she saw Inuyasha approaching.

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha. You startled me," Kagome smiled, kneeling beside the fish pile, bow placed back on the ground.

Inuyasha squatted down on the ground beside her. "What ya doing?" he asked- though it looked very obvious.

"Fishing," Kagome decided to humour the Hanyou who was eyeing the fish. "They're for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Inuyasha repeated, slightly confused.

"Yes, the first meal of the day Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled softly at the perplexed look on her Hanyou's face. She paused. _Her _Hanyou? Since when had she begun to refer to Inuyasha as _hers_? She felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks.

"Keh, I know that, I'm not dumb," Inuyasha shot back, recovering. He was still trying to get his head around it. She hadn't left for her time. Instead she had left to go fishing? "And y'know it's dangerous just to go off by yourself," he muttered, folding his arms in his robe sleeves.

"I had my bow and arrows," Kagome protested. "It's not like I wasn't protecting myself."

"Still dangerous," Inuyasha frowned. She would never just let him protect her properly would she? "There are water demons probably everywhere round here."

"I wanted to get some fish for breakfast," Kagome pouted slightly, looking at the small pile she had proudly caught in the last half an hour. Getting up so early had paid off. She had just hoped that she would get back before the others had awoken…

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously, peering at Kagome through his white bangs.

"Well…I wanted you to feel better, after last night and what you did for me and all. Help you recover…" Kagome trailed off, running a hand through her black hair, smiling nervously. "Pretty silly plan though…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm fully healed," Inuyasha smirked, lifting his haori slightly to show her the brand new healthy skin. He watched as Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm glad," Kagome said sincerely, a smile brightening her face, her eyes lighting up. "It was just quicker than I expected…" she noted, though inside she was disappointed. Now what was the reason for getting the fish?

"But we can still have the fish anyway," Inuyasha said quickly, picking up on Kagome's somewhat downcast look and attempting to cheer her up. Kagome nodded, a small smile creeping back onto her lips.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch as he looked away across the lake. Something was up. "Is everything…alright Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha's snow white hair whipped about his face as he turned sharply to face the young woman. "No, nothing's wrong," he said, almost too quickly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at him more closely. "Something is wrong. Tell me," she said, poking him in the arm. It was unlike Inuyasha to be so…well pensive.

Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably. How was it that _she _was always the one that could read him the best? Judge his emotions better than anyone else, know when he was upset at something? "Keh, I'm _fine _Kagome," he stressed.

Kagome sat back, crossing her legs as she cleaned the fish.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, still trying to find the right words. Suddenly they all fell out of his mouth in a rush, "You're not still planning on leaving are you?" came out in a garbled mess.

Kagome looked at him questioningly. Somehow she had caught the words. "Inuyasha? I thought we'd talked about this last night?" she said slowly.

Inuyasha felt even more uncomfortable. "But this morning…you weren't there. I thought…"

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh," she breathed. "You thought I'd left."

"No!" Inuyasha protested though he knew it was too late. Kagome cottoned on to things pretty fast. Obviously she wasn't dumb or anything. He felt his cheeks reddening beyond his control.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly. "You said last night that you didn't want me to leave…you are sure about that aren't you?"

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome was insecure? Her voice was hesitant and demeanour shy. "You can't leave," he said, folding his arms.

Kagome smiled, her lips twitching. "But what about stuff at home- like my exams?"

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, "I guess I can allow that- not often though," he warned, glad that he had brought a smile to the young woman's pretty face. "And not for any guy either- not that Ho-Ho-"

"Hojo?"

"Yes! No! Not for him," Inuyasha retorted firmly.

Kagome's smile widened teasingly. "What about… someone here?"

"And definitely not with that mangy wolf Koga!" Inuyasha exclaimed- horrified that she would even think of running off with the wolf. "I would never allow it!" he vowed.

Kagome nodded, that seemed fair. After all, she had made up her mind. "But…I think…" she began, her cheeks heating up as she smoothed her skirt down. "I've already fallen in love," she whispered, staring at Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted, his dog ears flattening against his hair. She'd fallen in love with the wolf? When? What could she possibly see in Koga that wasn't in him? "Kagome!"

Kagome looked shocked at his response. _He doesn't want me to love him? _She thought, her mind going at a hundred miles a second. _So I really am only here as a friend? _"But Inuyasha…" Her lip quivered.

Inuyasha felt his heart clenching as Kagome became upset. _Way to go Inuyasha…_he thought sarcastically. If she did love the wolf…truly…and staying with him made her upset…would he be able to stand it? Knowing that he was in the way of her happiness?

"You can go be with him," he bitterly muttered, looking away at a patch of suddenly very interesting, vividly green grass. He would look everywhere but at Kagome. "Just…keep the jewel shards safe ok? I don't want you to…be unhappy," he mumbled.

Kagome looked confused. _What is he on about? _

"Is he here now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was past confused now. "Of course Inuyasha," she said, reaching towards the Hanyou. She was even more surprised when he leant away from her touch, flinching as though she would hurt him. "Inuyasha I don't understand…"

The Hanyou stood, brushing down his robe. After _all _he had done- all he had said to try and make Kagome stay with him. It had all been for absolutely nothing. He almost felt like laughing at himself. Why would a human girl- or any girl in their right mind want to be with a stinking Hanyou? Not good enough. Not strong enough…

He turned away, bare feet barely making any sound on the soft grass.

"Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha paused and turned round. Kagome had risen behind him a surprised and hurt look on her face. "Why?" he asked, still caught up in his own self-loathing.

Kagome looked almost incredulous. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

Inuyasha waited for her to say something. She was really confusing him this morning. "No," he muttered.

"I love _you_!"

It was as if all the noise in the forest had stopped. The trees had stopped rustling; the wind no longer whistled through the grass or sang through the flowers. No sound of slithering animals, or the chirping of insects. Everything froze.

Including Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome gulped; her cheeks aflame. She had really said it out loud! Oh goodness- what if he rejected her now!

"What…what did you say?" Inuyasha barely managed to croak, his amber eyes fixed on the precious young miko standing before him, her hair falling over her delicately sloping shoulders as she nervously twisted her fingers together. "Say it again."

"I…love you…Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, ducking her head.

Inuyasha took a step closer to her, mesmerized. "Again."

"I love you alright!"

That was all it took. In one single step, Inuyasha was beside Kagome in a second, crushing her to his chest as disbelief and incredulity raced about inside him. She loved him. _Him! _Not that wolf, not that Ho- whoever, not anyone else. But him! Joy blossomed in his heart as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding him tightly.

A clawed hand swept through Kagome's hair as Inuyasha ran a hand through her black locks. "You love me?" he mumbled softly right beside her ear.

"Of course I do," Kagome said, barely able to believe it herself. She had said it three times already. Didn't take much to batter through his thick skull did it? She could have laughed.

"Me?" Inuyasha checked again.

Kagome drew back slightly from Inuyasha's grasp, looking at him squarely in the eyes. "I've said it three times Inuyasha. I. Love. You."

And just to prove that she really meant it, she reached up, resting her hands on his strong forearms and standing on her tiptoes and kissed the stunned Hanyou on the lips.

For a moment she thought she had gone too far as she felt him freeze beneath her touch, before he softened, moving into the kiss and claiming her lips with his own.

_Who do I thank for this woman? _Inuyasha thought, moving his arms more securely around Kagome's slender waist, inhaling her intoxicating scent. If he could chose, he'd never leave this moment.

It was forever ingrained in his memory. Kagome in his arms as they stood in a clearing beside a crystal clear lake, the trees swaying gently, cherry blossoms falling tenderly around them, the sunshine filtering through the gaps in the foliage to give the ground a dappled look.

No more misunderstandings. The pain over the last few weeks was over.

After a length, Kagome broke back to recover her breath. It seemed Hanyou's could hold their breaths longer than humans! She raised her hand to trace Inuyasha's strong jaw before reaching higher to stroke one of his white ears.

Inuyasha whined, ear flicking but bore the treatment. It was Kagome. She accepted him for who he was, what he was. That at least, deserved being able to touch his ears. He saw her smile comfortingly and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded shortly. If he opened his mouth he was sure mushy stuff would come tumbling out. That was definitely not his style! He chose instead to kiss her again, fangs lightly grazing her bottom lip. She shuddered deliciously.

"Inuyasha…breakfast…" Kagome managed distractedly.

Inuyasha glanced down at the pile of fish by their feet. "Keh. And I bet that monk and demon slayer will be worried about you too," he realised. He'd just abandoned them by the campsite.

"Worried?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Yeah, well, I sort of thought you'd left…" Inuyasha trailed off, realising his mistake now as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"We'd better get back and tell them everything's alright," Kagome said.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "Do we have to? They'll just be really nosy," he grumbled.

Kagome crouched down by the fish. "If you want a nice breakfast you'll come. Help me take them back?"

Unable to say no to her shining eyes and slight pout, Inuyasha scooped up the fish, stringing them together from the line Kagome had used to catch. He slung them over his back as he waited for Kagome to slip back into her shoes and socks, putting her bag on her back.

Deciding it was taking too long; Inuyasha quickly leant forward, gathering Kagome in his arms, not in a piggy back as he usually carried her, but one arm supporting her back, the other under her bent knees in a bridal style. She squeaked in surprise but did not protest, only smiled as Inuyasha leapt from the clearing.

_Mine _Inuyasha thought as his feet barely skimmed the grass, heart lighter than it had been in weeks.

_Mine _Kagome thought contentedly, resting her head against Inuyasha's strong shoulder as he transported her through the woods. Her troubles, insecurities, worries…all gone. Inuyasha knew she loved him. Though he hadn't said it in as many words, she knew he felt the same.

Kagome simply held on as Inuyasha leapt through the trees, total confidence in the strong body that easily pushed off of the ground, the sure feet that met the ground every time they landed just to propel them upwards again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was near her ear as they soared through the air.

"Hmm?" Kagome glanced up at him, watching his eyes which were focused dead ahead on where they were going.

"I…meant to say something. Earlier," Inuyasha said awkwardly, pushing off a tree branch, keeping his eyes fixed on their destination up ahead. That was the safest option.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome waited patiently.

Arriving back at the campsite, Inuyasha came to a halt and then gently let Kagome down, her feet carefully touching down on the grass. She looked at him expectantly. He swallowed.

"I…" Inuyasha began, still unable to get the words out. But she deserved to hear them. After everything they had been through together of the last weeks- Kagome needed to hear them.

"…well…damn, I love you Kagome," Inuyasha leant towards her, gathering her in his arms again, the miko willing melting into his hold as she wrapped her arms around him. He breathed in deeply. There. He had said it. Finally.

Then the smell of salt hit the air.

_Crap…_

"Kagome, I'm…what…don't cry," Inuyasha tried; pulling back to look at Kagome's face. Had he really upset her this time?

To his utter surprise, he saw a smile on Kagome's lips. "You're happy?" he hazarded, ready to flinch back if she was not.

"Of course I am," Kagome replied, smile widening. "Inuyasha you are silly sometimes," she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Am not," Inuyasha retorted, though returning the smile, comfortable to stand with Kagome leaning on him as she was. Nothing to worry about now. She knew, he knew.

"Aww," Miroku's voice broke through the moment, eliciting a growl from the irritated Hanyou.

So it seemed Miroku and Sango now knew about it too.

Kagome soothed the half demon, rubbing a hand consoling on his arm as the Hanyou shouted threats at the monk as he and the demon slayer appeared in the camp.

_Everything is going to be alright _the contented miko thought, smiling up at the half demon by her side as her friends gathered around her all clamouring for attention.

* * *

**It's all done! *Cheers* Still- it's sort of sad now it's all over. I may just have to go write another Inuyasha story now :D Thank you everyone for sticking with me!**

**Please review! Last time :D**

**Thank you! **

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
